where idiot should go
by Uzumaki-tsuki
Summary: El amor no siempre viene en la misma presentación y casi nunca como uno quisiera. Alaiin es una were-beast que lo descubrirá a lo largo de su camino.
1. chapter 1

Where Idiot should go

Capítulo 01 - sprinter

"Por conocerte, vi un sueño que no se hara realida.

Es la eternidad superadada por solo un segundo."

Escabullirse de su casa era la tarea más difícil iniciando el día. Tras despertarse antes que todos en la casa y despedirse de su cómoda y cálida cama se despojo de su pijama de algodón lo mas silenciosamente posible y se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una blusa doble monocromática y unas deportivas blancas. Cepillo su cabello negro cobrizo tan largo hasta debajo de los omóplatos y se lo acomodo en una desordenada y sexy coleta con una pinza en forma de mariposa color gris.

Con un suspiro tomo su mochila a orilla de la puerta de su habitación y se la colgó al hombro. Esperaba que fuese un día tranquilo, realmente lo necesitaba.

Bajo las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible, cosa difícil teniendo en cuenta a los perros que dormían en la sala que tan pronto la vieron se pusieron en alerta.

\--Shhh...-- Haciendo el ademán con la mano.

Como la menor de la familia tenia prohibido deambular sola por cualquier lado, aunque más por ser la pequeña era por sus habilidades por la razon de su sobreprotección, siendo sus hermanos los que tenían que escoltarla a todos lados -realmente era un fastidio- así que optaba por desaparecer antes de alguien le siguiese. Cosa que no agradaba mucho a su padre. Ella entendía que ellos también tenían una vida aparte y suficiente era también lidiar con ella.

Quito los seguros de la puerta principal con la copia de las llaves de su hermana y se dispuso a salir siendo seguida por Drago y Snow; el primero era una cruza de dálmata y Rottweller, de ojos grandes y expresivos, tan musculoso como su padre y lo justo de alto como para ser una cruza perfecta, con el clásico color negro y marrón para no dudar de su procedencia. Pese a que a primera vista tenía pinta de ser un animal mono era todo menos dócil, tan pronto pisaba fuera de la casa su lomo se en crispaba como todo un perro salvaje; Snow por otra parte era todo lo contrario, una cruza un poco rara, muy menudo para ser un pastor alemán y muy amistoso para ser salvaje, a diferencia de Drago él convivía con cualquiera y encajaba en cualquier lugar, su pelaje blanco era una marca personal y mas de medio Nerea lo conocía, como marca diferencial tenía las orejas y patas con pequeñas manchas miel. Lo único que compartían ambos en común era el color de sus ojos marrón y su dueña.

El cielo era de un gris triste y debastador, las nubes presagiaban lluvia y frio en cualquier momento, el viento frio y la falta del trinar de los pajaros realmente te hacian pensar reconsiderar la idea de salir, pero ya equida y afuera, no se echaría para atras y ambos perros la siguieron no negandose a un buen paseo lejos de su casa como era costumbre.

Saco de su bolsillo trasero unos guantes cortos sin dedos y tras ponérselos saco de su mochila una sudadera de cuello de tortuga ancho color gris y mientras caminaba se la fue poniendo dispuesta a desaparecer lo mas pronto de ahí.

Por lo regular a esas horas no había nadie mas que los centinelas que patrullaban en turno así que trato de relajarse lo mas posible ya que el aroma de una were-beast hembra nerviosa era demasiado atrayente. Tan pronto Snow vio a uno de ellos se acerco a saludar moviendo animada su cola y a decir por ello se trataba de Sery, la were-beast que lo había encontrado y rescatado, la hembra tendría unos treinta y algo, tez morena tanto natural como por el sol -así que era doble- cabello rojo y de uno sesenta y pico; vestía el uniforme de patrulla que consistía en un pantalón con varias bolsas, una camisa y un chaleco reforzado, todos del mismo color, negros, y como centinelas eran los únicos que por lo regular portaban armas -aunque rara vez las usaban-. Cuando alzo la vista del can y la vio saludo un poco desatendida y ella respondió con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa tímida; sin mas se escabulló lejos de su vista doblando una esquina, había avanzado dos calles cuando Drago que en ese momento no se había separado de ella se en crispó aun mas y se adelanto mientras gruñía. Suspiro entre divertida y cansada, Flirt era el blanco habitual y rutinario del "salvaje" -como lo apodaban-, muchos se burlaban de él ante el acoso del que era parte ya que pese a que a Drago rara vez le agradaba alguien, era al único al que mostraba su disgusto abiertamente.

Hizo un silbido fuerte y largo tratando de llamar su atención pero este se limito a dejar de gruñir.

\--¡Drago, ven!-- Dio un pisotón al piso y señalo a un lado suyo lanzando una mirada de advertencia.--¡Drago...!-- Sin quererlo Snow fue el que respondió a su llamado apareciendo por una esquina y como si arrastrará las patas, Drago hizo lo mismo de mal modo. --Lo siento Flirt.--Se disculpo tomando del collar del animal.

\--¿Porque tu perro me odia?-- El tono de Flirt era desconcertado. Él como los demás centinelas portaba el uniforme, su cabello era rubio almendrado, tez blanca y unos bonitos ojos azules; y por ser tan guapo lo odiaba, aunque claro si odiara a los guapos odiaría a mas de medio Nerea ya que todos estaban súper buenos y bien formados no importaba su edad, pero era el hecho de que Flirt a sus veinte años se creía el galán del momento por ser "exótico" -como él mismo se llamaba- y flirteaba con cualquier mujer.

Aborrecía a los mujeriegos y sobretodo a los idiotas.

\--Algo le habrás hecho-- Respondió simplemente tratando de ocultar su molestia.

\--Yo nunca le haría nada, amo a los animales-- se defendió ofendido.

\--"Y a las mujeres"-- se dijo para si.--y mas te vale que no-- se despidió con un ademán y le dio la espalda. Sabia mejor que nadie que ningún were-beast lastimaría a otro ser vivo a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario pero nunca estaba de mas la advertencia.

Cambio de calle y se trago una carcajada. Aunque a ella tampoco le agradara Flirt que el perro lo hiciera personal le parecía cómico.

Lo demás que le quedaba del trayecto lo paso sin problemas. Nerea de mañana no era muy bonito, al contrario, daba algo de miedo, debido a la abundante vegetación hacia mucho frío y como ahora, el cielo no te dejaba ver mucho de ese hermoso verde a la luz del sol, como un santuario rodeado por la naturaleza la mayoría de las casas estaban cubiertas por enredaderas así como los muros que las separaban de las demás, tanto afuera como adentro había árboles y en ocasiones algunas casas se habían construido alrededor de uno. Los caminos no eran totalmente de tierra había pasto, maleza, arbustos y flores por casi todos los caminos a excepción por donde uno pasara mas seguido.

Cuando llego a la salida tomo un poco de aire y se agarro bien a las asas de su mochila. Willian y Yona eran los encargados regulares de cuidar la puerta. Comenzó a trotar mientras una pequeña ola de adrenalina y diversión la recorrió dándole el ultimo impulso que necesitaba.

\--¡Hey! ¿A donde vas?-- La llamo la voz de una mujer arriba de una de las torres del muro. Yona era una mujer que aparentaba fácilmente treinta años -como la mayoría de ahí- teniendo en cuenta que tenia cuarenta y pocos. Cabello negro rizado, tez levemente morena y ojos miel.

\--¡Tengo un mandado!-- Respondió sin detenerse con ambos canes corriendo con ella.-- ¡Lo siento!--No se detendría a platicar, eso solo les daría tiempo de llamar a su casa y alertarlos de que había salido sin alguien acompañándola.

\--¿Nadie va a acompañarte?-- Pregunto escéptica.

\--Ya tengo doce años, no soy una cachorra.-- Comenzó a bajar las escaleras un poco molesta.

Para un were-beast tener doce era ser un adulto joven debido a su avanzado crecimient, a esa edad podían ser tan letales como un adulto, careciendo solo de experiencia que se compensaba con los constantes entrenamiento no solo para tener control de su propia fuerza sino para ser un miembro activo tan pronto tuviese dieciocho.

\--Pero tu padre...--Esta vez fue William el que saco la cabeza de la segunda torre. Él era de piel morena debido al sol, su cabello era muy corto y negro, llevaba una barba solo alrededor de la boca.

\--¡Tengo prisa!--Se exasperó un poco ante la rutina de "retenerla", nunca funcionaba y ellos realmente no lo intentaban seriamente. Sabían que su padre la sobre protegía y ellos trataban de darle la libertad suficiente para crecer-- No tardare.-- Se despido.

La gran puerta de Nerea al exterior era lo que mas apreciaba, un gran muro rodeaba el santuario, tan grueso que para salir tenias que bajar unas escaleras en curva, al igual que con las casas este estaba cubierto de enredaderas y vegetación que poco a poco se había abierto paso por los bloques de concreto. Pocos árboles lo rodeaban de cerca y los únicos dos mas cercanos sus raíces eran tan grandes que sobresalían de la tierra y de la pequeña zanja que era la salida y el camino al bosque.

El camino fue relajante como siempre, el sol poco a poco aparecía dejando a su paso el famoso rocío, el aroma a pasto y tierra mojada. Se alejó del sendero normal y camino entre los árboles, no por miedo a encontrarse a nadie sino por la tranquilidad que le provocaba el trinar de las aves una vez el sol salía, el ver a pequeños animalitos huir de ella y la imagen en general de lo que era una "Vida salvaje".

Aullo una suave melodia, una pequeña canción que su corazón la obligaba a entonar.

Eso la hizo recordar que ella anhelaba a diferencia de las demas were-beast, encontrar a un compañero, a uno en especifico. Como hembra era libre de escoger a quien quisiera pero muchas antes de enredarse con alguien disfrutaban de su libertad ocasionando muchas veces, mal entendidos y peleas.

Como were-beast estaba acostumbrada a los constantes enfrentamientos entre machos por demostrar su "fuerza" y ganarse así a una compañera, algunas veces funcionaba, otras no. Los deportes eran el pan de cada día aun entre las hembras que rara vez hacían gala de su fuerza bruta, el fútbol era muy famoso entre los machos, incluso había bandos, por lo regular felinos vs caninos. Eso la hizo recordar cuando se unió a un grupo de puros machos, todo mundo la protegía, fue lindo hasta cierto punto, hasta que se dio cuenta que la dejaban atrás, le había costado un poco ganarse el apoyo y confianza de algunos machos pero solo así pudo jugar con libertad.

Ya no era nadie a quien cuidar, sino de cuidarse.

Pero por alguna razón no sentía que encajara por completo. Los machos la veían como una igual pero ahora las hembras mas jóvenes parecian temerle a ella. Al principio creyo que era por ser hija del actual lider de Nerea.

El río estaba a nada una vez que saliera del bosque, una vez que lo cruzara podría rápidamente olvidarse de un grupo al cual no encajaba del todo y ser simplemente ella un cien por ciento.

Había intentado hacerse de algunas amigas pero solo logro entenderse con una de un grupo de ocho, de ahí en fuera la mayoría con los que se llevaba bien eran machos pero todos la trataban con cuidado como si tubieran miedo a hacer algo mal, Cosa que no resultó muy bien, al menos en su parecer.

Como toda hembra que era pudo ver a su alrededor y ver sin lugar a dudas, que ella no era un punto de observación masculina y si lo era era como si los pobres pisaran campo minado. Los machos apuntaban directamente a las hembras dóciles, hermosas e inteligentes y ajenas de su clan. Ella no era dócil, amaba el combate y las competencias, no era hermosa, sobre todo con su estado de híbrida la hacia una mala opción a escojer, y su inteligencia era opacada por su imaginación alocada y despiste total. Tendía a perderse en sus pensamientos por largos ratos sin prestar atención a nada, como ahora, que caminaba entre árboles y maleza para no hablar con nadie y perderse en sus recuerdos.

Su primer beso fue algo que jamas olvidaria. Cuando tenia seis años ella habia llegado a Nerea ajena a sus hermanos de la mano de su madre, se habian instalado con ellos como si nada, lo mas duro fue encontrarle sentido a todo sin siquiera saber que tenia hermanos y un padre viviendo muy lejos de ella. El distanciamiento propio y los nervios de un entorno nuevo hicieron que la escuela fuera un poco solitaria. Curiosamente hubo alguien quien la vio aun cuando ella no lo queria.

Recordaba su rostro, simple amable y sonriente, era casi como si tuviera luz propia, sus ojos siempre la ponian nerviosa, de un verde intenso con tonos amarillos y su cabello de un castaño poco usual. Él era hermoso, mas que precioso y solo la veia a ella, como cualquier caballero de cuento, abría para ella la puerta, la esperaba antes y despues de clases, compartian el almuerzo y pasaban juntos el poco rato de los juegos brindaban. Incluso hubo una vez que la habia protegido, sin él a su lado ella probablemente hubiese sido atacada, a final del dia él extendio sus brazos y la abrazo mientras temblaba.

Un buen dia le pidio quedarse, el salon estaba vacio y el sol entraba de lleno por la ventana, ambos compartieron su pequeño escritorio, cara a cara. El sol lastimaba sus ojos por lo que lo miraba entre cerradamente pero distinguió una sonrisa.

\--¿Puedo besarte?--Le pregunto sin apartar la vista de ella despues de un rato.

Eso la habia tomado por sorpresa, sus mejillas se habian sonrojado y de repente el sol parecia calentarla aún más. Lo miro con detenimiento, pese a ser un niño mayor por dos años era guapo, jamas habia visto a otro were-beast como él y pese a ser guapo el jamas andaba ligando o creyendose la gran cosa, al contrario siempre actuaba despreocupado e indiferente ante la clase a veces hasta tonto, era amable y divertido con los demas. Asi que ahí estaba, un were super genisl pidiendole un beso a alguien como ella.

\--Si...-- Respondio en un suave susurro nervioso y con tono cortado.

Él sonrio, sonrio de la manera en la que facilmente podias verle los relucientes y perfectos dientes. Ahora no era el sol el que la lastimaba.

Sus ojitos comenzaron a llorar ante la luz asi que empezo a cerrar los ojos con el corazón golpeando su pecho. Trato de mirar a su alrededor esperando que nadie los viese su nerviosismo era tan palpable que él tomo uno de los cuadernos y le dijo:

\--Ten cubrete con esto-- Coloco el cuaderno entre el sol y ella ayudandola a que sus ojos dejaran de doler.

Ahora que lo podia ver bien él le miraba serio. Él se acerco a ella por encima del escritorio.

\--¿No importa que alguien nos vea?-- Eso hizo que se detuviera. Su mirada cambio y miro a la puerta y luego a ella.

\--¿Eso te molestaria?--Se veia ofendido. Claro que no le importaba, pero ¿Que tal si eso afectaba a su imagen?

\--No--

\--A mi tampoco-- Eso la tranquilizo de algun modo. Él la aceptaba.--Pero si eso te preocupa entonces...--Cambio de lado el cuaderno haciendo que el sol la volviese a golpear de lleno ¿Es que a él no le afectaba?--Toma el otro extremo--Le pido.

Con ambos ahora agarrando cada extremo volvio a acercarse y ella hizo lo mismo.

\--Es mi primer beso-- Dijo entre emocionada y ansiosa.

\--El mio tambien..-- Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca él ladeo su cabeza y lentamente unio sus labios con los de ella.

Fue un beso de lo mas inocente, pero para ella fue como recivir un trueno directo en su espalda, sentia su respiracion y el suave de sus labios en ella.

Ahora que recordaba eso despues de tanto el nombre de ese cachorro were-beast se le escapaba de su memoria pero los momentos que paso con él se tatuaron en ella junto con su beso inocente y su calor. Segun Caleb -su primo- era una de las pocas afortunadas que habia recibido un "beso rosa" osea, el beso perfecto.

Pero todo cambio con el repentino cambio de Santuario obligandolo a irse con sus padres.

Ella no supo mas de él.

Cuando llego al río se dirigió directamente al puente de tierra y piedras para cruzarlo sin problemas, debido a las lluvias de la temporada la corriente del agua había crecido lo suficiente como para al chocar con las rocas el agua mojara sus deportivas. El río era bastante grueso y profundo como para que cuando llegara un punto máximo de agua desbordara lo suficiente para no inundar todo el bosque y en vista de que había muchos árboles estos absorberían el agua sin problema.

Su objetivo era cruzar ambos bosques e ir a una de las ciudades en ruinas, con la desaparición del hombre varias ciudades quedaron desfavorables para ocupar, los animales desplazados retomaron el control de las tierras rápidamente al igual que la natualeza y ante una civilización decadente su raza no quiso involucrarse en algo que podría repercutirles mas adelante y dejo en manos del tiempo la destrucción de edificios y porquería, aunque claro un poco de conocimiento no venia mal así que exploraron y aprendieron solo lo mejor del ser humano y lo demás lo abandonaron.

Pero tratar de deshacerse del ser humano era como matar cucarachas o al menos es lo que decía su abuelo.

La primera vez que había ido había sido en una exploración dada por los centinelas a la nueva generación y aunque no indagaron mucho en el terreno se enamoro inmediatamente y no solo por el lugar sino por lo que habia ocurrido ahi.

Cuando llego se estiro haciendo tronar sus huesos. La ciudad era ahora una jungla de cemento y vegetación lo suficientemente desastrosa como para abandonar el rescatarla, y lo adoraba, era una clara imagen de que a la naturaleza no se le puede detener.

Los edificios sin el mantenimiento necesario habían cedido ante la naturaleza, sus muros ahora tenían metros de enredaderas, hiedra y tierra, los vidrios de las ventanas prácticamente eran inexistentes, los automóviles estaban hasta el techo de musgo y maleza, algunos postes habían caído ante los vientos o por el oxido. Las aceras y el cemento se hallaban cuarteadas y cubiertas de pasto, en algunas partes hasta habían crecido árboles llevándose consigo algunos edificios.

Se mantuvo en medio de la calle en todo momento ya que la última vez un edificio no había soportado su peso terminando de romper varias ventanas y dándole un susto de muerte, por otro lado Drago y Snow tan pronto entraban en la ciudad se desaparecían por ratos, no se preocupaba del todo ellos sabían donde encontrarla. En todo el tiempo que llevaba yendo y viniendo había explorado solo un diez por ciento de la ciudad encontrando varias cosas bonitas e interesantes que todo were-beast consideraría basura materialista pero para ella era como una búsqueda del tesoro.

Hacia dos años aproximadamente que hurgaba entre escombros y basura encontrando todo tipo de cosas, su sorpresa y curiosidad crecía cuando en ocasiones encontraba esqueletos, a veces uno o dos y otras veces en masa o grupos reducidos, era especialmente duro cuando eran niños de su edad o menores, la muerte los habia cogido desprevenidos -como a todos en algun momento- pero el verlos e imaginarse la escena mas posible era mórbido y aterrador, incluso llego a pensar en poner los huesos en fosas pero no parecia justo, ni decente asi que optaba por ignorarlo y pensar que en algun momento fueron las presas de alguien; con el tiempo fue llevándose de a poco algunos objetos que le padecían interesantes y que podrían pasar fácilmente desapercibidos, en su mayoría libros y joyería -le gustaba sobre todo las cosas muy elaboradas y brillantes-, su mochila llevaba ese propósito.

De entre los lugares explorados había encontrado lo que seria un diamante entre el barro. Escondida entre los escombros de sus edificios vecinos se hallaba una casa que se mantenía enteramente de modo natural. Sabia por algunas revistas que los humanos en un intento de revertir su estupidez habían creado casas sustentables amables con el ambiente, la calle donde estaba era una de ese puñado ecológico y la casa en la que estaba era la única que había sobrevivido al caos infernal del tiempo y que durante un tiempo había tenido habitantes humanos que la habían arreglado para después volver a abandonarla.

La casa no era muy grande, todo era de un solo piso, tenia paneles solares rotos pero que trabajaban en su mínima capacidad, un dispositivo en el techo que cada vez que llovía purifica el agua y la enviaba a una cisterna que la distribuía en toda la casa, había varios muebles y cosas para estar cómodo y tomarse un largo y tendido descanso, en el baño -que aparte era funcional- había un botiquín con todo lo necesario -aunque muchas de las medicinas habían caducado hacia tiempo-. Ella descansaba ahí tan pronto llegaba y después de almorzar algo ligero se dedicaba a su rutina diaria.

En esta ocasión se olvidaría de cazar tesoros y se dedicaría simplemente a divertirse dando carreras en los alrededores. Aunque era común hacerlas en manada -y mas seguro- ella disfrutaba de la soledad y libertad que el estar ahí le brindaba, solo así podía ser ella misma, solo así podría vestirse del poder de su sangre.

Con sus cosas seguras en su guarida y con mucho tiempo de sobra, cogió aire y relajo su cuerpo. La transformación parcial era tan natural en ella que siempre se andaba con cuidado cuando se hallaba rodeada de su gente, por lo regular siempre que perdía los estribos su lado mas animal surgía y con el su mal temperamento así que era necesario siempre mantenerse tranquila y en control. Lo primero que brotaron fueron sus orejas, estas tenían la forma de unas orejas lobunas oscuras, después vinieron las garras, por lo regular mantenía las uñas cortas así que cuando estas surgían tendían a lastimarla pues se tornaban casi cinco centímetros mas largas y mas gruesas -tallar se los ojos o rascarse era peligroso si no tenia el suficiente cuidado-, luego los colmillos mandando un dolor punzante por toda su mandibula, la quemazón en sus ojos le dijo que estos también habían cambiado y el dolor naciente en su columna y el nacimiento de la espalda la hizo consciente de que la cola se había formado satisfactoriamente haciéndola aullar tanto de dolor como de excitación.

Pero algo en su estomago le decía que debía llegar mas lejos, solo necesitaba dejar que la piel la cubriera.

Para un were-beast era normal tener ciertas facciones animales como la nariz mas chata o los ojos -ya sea amarillos o colores curiosos- finos o grandes, pero aun entre su gente había individuos mas conectados con su lado animal, ellos llegaban a tener orejas y cola animales o facciones mas salvajes, eran mas poderosos que un were-beast normal y sus instintos animales eran mas fuertes -incluso que ellos mismos-, esto los llevaba a no encajar muy bien en los grupos, haciéndose llamar 'Stratis'.

Curiosamente ella tampoco encajaba en ese grupo, ella había nacido were-beast y podía tomar la naturaleza de un Strati con solo quererlo tan pronto cumplio los nueve años. No tenia el conocimiento de que alguno de los miembros de su clan pudiera hacer lo mismo y realmente nadie le decía nada sobre ello, su madre antes de morir en un tiempo se había asustado y le había dicho que lo mantuviera oculto - murió jamas hablando del tema, ni siquiera una mención para guiarla-, pero lo que si sabia era que los Strati no vivían con otros were-beast y que ellos tenían su propia tierra muy aparte de ellos, así que era probable que su madre tratara de evitar eso.

Era común que si un niño nacía con esas características tan pronto cumplía nueve se le enviaba a donde los Strati para que ellos lo educaran de la manera correcta. Siendo estos considerados la elite de la elite centinela completamente salvaje, algo así como los antiguos Bersekers de la antigüedad pero curiosament el gen se mantenía exclusivamente en los machos.

Así que por eso lo escondía.

Aprendió a controlarlo mientras su familia no estaba en casa. Cuando fue insuficiente el espacio reducido salia al bosque próximo a Nerea pero el miedo de ser descubierta mientras corría en las cercanías la obligo a moverse, así que por eso estaba allí, lejos de todos.

Se debatió un momento entre cambiar de piel o no, esta vez se negó a ceder y se quedo así, siendo esta forma las mas difícil de mantener.

\--La practica hace al maestro-- Probablemente en algún futuro le fuese de ayuda.

Comenzó su carrera con un trote, primero por los barrios que ya había explorado y luego por los nuevos. Para ella era fácil perderse así que siempre iba en orden y cuando creía que había avanzado lo suficiente regresaba. Esta vez la nueva calle estaba llena de casas, comercios pequeños y como siempre, muros caídos. Tomó nota de los lugares que pudiesen tener algo interesante y siguió su andar, esta vez con más velocidad.

La libertad de las carreras eran como un lujo para su gente, la sensación de sentir el corazón a punto de explotar, el pasto, el aire y la excitación eran una buena motivación. Cogio un poco de aire y dio un silvido largo y fuerte ante la ausencia de sus canes, siguio así hasta que Snow le dio alcanze y poco después Drago.

En ese momento probablemente su familia ya estuviera buscándola por toda Nerea, su padre estaria pegando de gritos y sus hermanos fastidiados. No los culpaba, ella incluso se fastidiaba con solo pensarlo. Amaba su hogar, a su famila, pero detestaba estar bajo la presión de ser la hija del alfa, su madre siempre fue toda perfección, era difícil llenar tan altos estándares, sobre todo cuando ella era todo lo contrario.

Ella no encontraba el gusto de estar pegada a un libro, la escuela y la historia no eran lo suyo pese a que su madre la sermoneó una vez con algo como "Quién no aprende de su pasado esta condenado a repetirlo", por alguna razon la atraia lo místico, lo oculto, y la luz, ni de que hablar, ella amaba la noche, los misterios que este ocultaba y los seres que vivían ahí, había visto parte de su mundo algunas veces mientras dormia, siempre con acertijos pero jamas se equivocaban. Sabia que la locura de su sangré la reclamaría algun dia, lo sentía cada vez que su sangre hervía de coraje y odio, la rabia se apoderaba rapidamente de ella, consumiéndola y esperaba, muy dentro de si, que fuese en el momento y lugar correcto, por una causa justa y no por un arranqué de ira repentino, no queria cometer algun error que no tuviese reparación.

Esa era una de las razones por las que corria sola y se mantenía lejos de los demas, sabia como era, agresiva y con una lengua venenosa, su madre muchas veces mientras vivio la regaño por su modo de decir las cosas, aunque no estaba mal del todo -ya que los were-beast eran muy honestos- pero habia cosas que requerían tacto y no de su tipico humor negro. Su humor agridulce no siempre era bien interpretado y llegaba a un punto en el que era ofensivo.

Muchas veces tuvo que disculparse por los malentendidos que causaba.

Con el reciente desfogue de energía nacio de ella un aullido tan cargado de libertad que la obligo a detenerse. Este facilmente resono en las paredes de los edificios abandonados dandole mas profundidad. Algunas aves que se encontraban ahi descansando emprendieron el vuelo. Drago y snow habian parado con ella pero no se unieron a su llamado.

Un escalofrio la recorrio de pies a cabeza seguido de la euforia momentánea, se sentia feliz y desgraciada al mismo tiempo.

No, muy en el fondo sabia que no era del todo por lo que corria. La unica razón por la que lo hacia tan lejos y en ese lugar en específico era para encontrarse con la sombra en su memoria, ese primer beso fue su caos y esa espalda protegiendola fue su todo.

Su respiración agitada y su corazón a mil fueron su mejor medicina para su estrés. Una canción nació en su pecho, primero con un suave aullido entrecortado, luego un poco mas largo como si tratara de reflejar el viento golpeando los arboles antes de la una tormenta, su canción hizo gemir a Snow y a Drago lo puso tenso, el dolor era palpable, la angustia y la pena eran evidentes.

Desde que su madre habia fallecido nada habia sido igual, sus hermanos eran cada vez mas reservados con ella, a veces sentia que la culpaban de ello aunque nunca se lo dijesen, su padre se enclaustraba en su trabajo como si le doliera verlos y ella sentia que podria dejarse ir en cuaquier momento.

Todo se juntaba y la aplastaba.

Los were-beast mantenian el luto por mucho tiempo, incluso sabia de casos de que algunos se volvian autodestructivos para morir rapido a manos de otro.

Sentia que era su culpa.

Se sentia sola.

Solo cuando Snow gimoteo se detuvo sin darse cuenta se habia dejado llebar por un instinto vago. Se llevo ambas manos a la cara y se dejo caer en cuclillas percatandose apenas de que lloraba. Drago se acerco y moviendole la cola trato de lamer su rostro, Snow le hecho una olfateada y se quedo a su lado.

Era tonto e inutil desahogarse de ese modo, siempre huyendo. Con gesto cansado y avatida acaricio las cabezas de ambos y se puso de pie, cogio mucho aire y lo mantuvo lo suficiente hasta estar tranquila.

Se marcho a su guarida. Habia tenido suficiente.

Una vez ahi metio las cosas en su mochila, se puso su sudadera y cuando se disponia a irse, un aullido sumamente potente la alerto de un intruso en la ciudad.

Bueno este es el primer capitulo definitivo, debido a que tengo muchos fic inconclusos (en facebook) juntare todos en uno solo en un mega cross over a mis lectores mas pacientes y continuos espero les guste la idea.

Debido a ciertos detalles ahora subire mis capitulos y fic's a (hermosamente con o sin cuenta pueden comentar asi que les espero siempre con un buen comentario)

Tambien tratare de ilustrar cada capitulo, pero no esperen mucho, estos pueden verlos en mi instagram :smile: si no saben cual es solo busquenme como "rose_nexus".


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 02 - The anthem

"Me infecta la soledad, atrás quedaron los días en los que estabas protegiendome..."

El olor de su propio miedo la estaba mareando, era tan dulce y empalagoso que podría vomitar en cualquier momento. El frío viento calaba su piel cortando sus mejillas rojas y congelando sus dedos. La suela de sus deportivas se habían adelgazado lo suficiente con el tiempo como para sentir las piedras bajo sus pies. Había perdido su sudadera de un certero zarpazo y por poco las entrañas, la playera doble que llevaba era de manga corta y no era muy gruesa para cubrirla de los rasguños de las ramas de los árboles y arbustos aunque para esos momentos eran andrajos.

\--"¡Vamos a morir!"-- Grito histérica en su mente.

Ella era una mala combinación de lo que un lobo tenia que ser; era pequeña para su raza, de piernas cortas quitándole alcance y velocidad, su resistencia había mejorado con las constantes carreras que había tenido pero aún dejaba que desear; su sangre mixta era un buen ejemplo del porque el mestizaje era una mala idea.

Si solo él estubiera ahí, definitivamente él la protegeria, la salvaria de ser asecinada y sabria que hacer, pero todo eso no podia ser mas que un deseo, algo efimero, él habia desaparecido un buen dia y su nombre con él. El desear con todas sus fuerzas que un recuerdo la salvara era estupido, infantil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella deseaba que dejaran de sobre protegerla.

Un fuerte tirón en su muslo izquierdo la hizo caer de manera precipitada debido a la velocidad de su carrera. El calambre la recorrió hasta la espalda dejándola tumbada y jadeante en la tierra algunos minutos.

\--¡Muevete...!-- Se dijo en un gruñido. Ahogo un grito y obligo a su cuerpo a moverse.

Se dejo caer sobre su estomago y trato de levantarse. Sus piernas temblaban tanto que una vez de pie se recargo en un árbol e inspiro profundamente, su corazón latía tan rápido que lo sentía en su oído y tratando de salir de su pecho, esa clase de sentimiento y arritmia era parecido a las carreras con la única diferencia de que la sensacion de morir no era parte de ellas. Unas bocanadas bastaron para relajarla lo suficiente y ser consciente de sus recientes raspones. Un leve aroma a sangre le dijo la profundidad de ellas, pero eso era lo de menos, si no lograba llegar a Nerea antes de que esa bestia le diera alcance seria historia.

Retomo el paso trotando lo mas rápido que sus cansadas piernas le permitieran, su mochila se habia quedado en su guarida junto con todo su valor como were-beast. El río no estaba muy lejos, cuando llegase a él su hogar estaría a dos kilómetros aproximadamente.

Un fuerte aullido la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, este le fue seguido por un aullido de dolor que ella reconoció de inmediato, su corazón se estrujó de tal manera que la dejo sin aire. Drago y Snow se habían quedado atrás distrayendo a la criatura comprándole algo de tiempo. Ella había intentado luchar pero el animal era grande y muy agresivo, de un zarpazo casi la hizo perder sus organos, su abdomen ardia y la sensación de la piel abierta junto a la sangre seca era molesta.

Se mordió fuertemente el labio peleando contra su instinto y su dolor.

No podía detenerse, siguió corriendo hasta que el aroma a tierra mojada y el sonido del agua la llenaran. Todo era su culpa, si hubiera estado más al pendiente de su entorno ninguno habría salido herido. El latido de su corazón comenzó a volverse pesado, su vista se nublo por un momento, sabía que lloraba y que su cuerpo se estaba dando por vencido.

La corriente fluia igual que en la mañana, solo tenia que crusarlo con cuidado.

Un sonido proveniente del bosque a su espalda la detubo un poco antes de llegar al puente.

Se giro lentamente esperando lo peor.

\--¡Dominik!-- Un muchacho de cabello castaño claro y largo hasta las orejas entro a la habitación dando un portazo completamente agitado.--Tenemos un problema, acompañame-- Sus ojos ambar no dejaban de mirarlo con preocupacion haciendo que las alarmas en su interor se encendieran.

El susodicho clavo su penetrante mirada marron en él analizandolo detenidamente. Thomas rara vez entraba azotando puertas.

\--¿Que sucede?-- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

\--¡Se aproxima una nueva especie!-- Centencio.

De entre los árboles como si de un demonio se tratase salio una especie de lobo subdesarrollado de gran tamaño, casi o igual que un caballo gigante, pelaje gris oscuro muerto con multiples espinas en su lomo, garras enormes y muy filosas, sus colmillos blancos y grandes gruñían en su dirección y podria jurar que por como movia su lengua el desgraciado ya la estaba degustando mientras sus ojos amarrillos inyectados en sangre la miraban fijamente y furiosos.

Nunca había visto a una nueva especie de cerca y sobre todo vivo, y por sobre todo jamás creyo que hubiera uno tan grande pero justo ese día tenía que encontrárselo y evidentemente ser perseguida.

Le gruño hostilmente en respuesta, este por otro lado se fue acercando lentamente como si supiera que la victoria era ya toda suya, instintivamente dio un paso atras intentando llegar a su unica via de escape.

Sabia que había innumerables nuevas especies sueltas por el mundo pero debido a su genetica artificial y agresividad no eran muy propensos a criar exitosamente, asi que era muy raro lidiar con ellos.

Bendita sea su suerte.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima midio sus opciones, podia correr por el puente y llegar del bosque a Nerea con la probabilidad de un cien por ciento de ser alcanzada o tirarse al rio con la terrible tragedia de que una vez perdida su presa se dirigiera directamente a su santuario. Indudablemente ante las dos sabia que estaba jodida hasta los codos, por que si le daba alcance en el bosque nada le aseguraba que una vez muerta no se dirigiría a Nerea de todos modos y el aventarse al agua con sus heridas y la corriente no la aseguraba de salir viva.

\--Maldicion...--Habia tenido una vida muy corta, con apenas quince años, virgen y sin suerte.

Lo que mas le molestaba en un momento dado era el hecho de que su padre tendria razon sobre todos los cermones dados y por haber.

La bestia solo estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, si le daba la espalda este inmediatamente la perseguiria activando su instinto de caza. Su cuerpo entero se tenso en respuesta al miedo y la anticipacion de un ataque y huida. El pequeño engarrotamiento en sus manos le hizo darse cuenta de lo asustada que estaba, sus manos se habian vuelto un puño que apretaba tan fuerte que sus dedos se encajaban en su palma y sus antebrazos dolian por la tension ejercida.

"Nunca sucumbas al panico". La voz de su madre en su cabeza la hizo caer en cuenta de la pesion en su cuerpo, su madre era el ejemplo de la serenidad y mente fria en los peores momentos.

Ella habia sido su pilar en sus peores momentos, sobre todo cuando el miedo la hizo paralizarse y ser irracional, se habia dejado consumir por el panico pero su madre la habia abrazado y calmado, advirtiendole de siempre mantener la compostura y de no correr como gallina sin cabeza solo por que algo la habia asustado.

Solo conocia un modo de liberarse de la presión; tomo una gran bocanada de aire reteniendolo el mayor tiempo posible en sus pulmones y luego aullo. Debido a su sangre mixta su aullido era peculiar, facilmente reconocible para los de su clase.

Al igual que el rugido de un León, su aullido era audible a varios kilómetros de distancia con la diferencia de que este no delimitaba un territorio sino que indicaba su ubicación a cualquier miembro de su manada. En cualquier caso de fallar un grupo de centinelas podria hacerse cargo de un Nueva especie facilmente y tambien localizar su cuerpo.

Sentia vergüenza al dejar a su familia lidiar con su muerte, como hija de un alfa no era muy digno morir asi.

Pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, no quería morir y menos sin verlo una vez más. Era curioso cualquier cosa era pequeña menos el no poder recordar su nombre.

Un fuerte alarido proveniente de la bestia la hizo estremecerse poniendola inconscientemente a la defenciva. El enorme animal se lanzo sobre de ella ferozmente pudiendo verse reflejada en sus enormes y fieros ojos, vio su miedo, sangre y muerte.

\--¡Mover Vuestros Culos!-- Grito Thomas a su espalda.

Habia logrado juntar a cinco de los mejores centinelas en un tiempo récord -con Thomas y él incluidos-, si Thomas le habia informado bien necesitarian a un grupo mayor para hacerce del problema. Cuándo llegaron a la entrada la conmocion de la gente se hacia mayor.

\--¡¿Que sucede!?-- Pregunto Dominik ante el tumulto de gente.--Moveros de aqui.

\--¡Dominik!-- William aparecio rapidamente ante él, se veia pálido y preocupado.--Escuchamos un aullido de los nuestros en direccion al río, cerca de donde proviene el de la nueva especie.

\--¡Maldicion...! --Lo que le faltaba, ahora se habia combertido en una mision de rescate-- ¿Saben de quien se trata?--

El mayor trago pesado como si temiera decirle.

\--Se t-trata de A-alaain Rose--

Eso empeoraba las cosas. Joder.

\--El primer grupo ya se a adelantado--Le comunico Thomas con radio en mano.

Un nudo se formo en su estomago ante la escena esperada. La anticipación de un desastre lo tensaron bruscamente. Conocia a Alaain hace poco pero la primera inpresion de ella fue la de un animal enjaulado, siempre limitandola, siempre encerrada y era triste verla asi teniendo en cuenta lo alegre y vivas que era, un desperdicio, el hecho de que ahora estubiera en problemas en una de sus usuales escapadas seria un problema en el futuro.

Su padre pese a que la consentia la mantenia en una jaula de oro. Él junto a un grupo limitado de centinelas habian sido los encargados de la formacion de los tres hermanos y la unica que presentaba habilidades combativas natas era la menor, aprendia rapido y siempre era letal a la hora de contraatacar, sus dos hermanos eran un complemento a su fuerza, la inteligencia y la adaptabilidad. Sabia que juntos serian imparables pero los roces entre ellos aunque no claros hacian al equipo no apto un cien por ciento, hasta que uno de ellos se vio afectado. Solo hasta que uno estubo a punto de caer fueron capases de mostrar sus verdaderos colores, sus intenciones, solo asi fueron capases de unirse.

\--Estara bien.--La voz de Thomas lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos ambar lo vieron con calma-- Es la mejor calificada para algo asi--

Lo sabia, ella no era cualquier cachorro. Ninguno de los hijos de Lord Nix era lo que se consideraba normal. Provenientes de una selectiva linea de sangre el Clan Rose fue elegido para gobernar y guiar en un principio a toda su gente.

\--¡¡DOMINIK!!-- Reconocería esa voz en donde fuese, corriendo a toda prisa una were-beast hembra de largo cabello castaño claro y lacio hasta los omóplatos le grito con clara molestia y preocupación. Detras de ella un macho de cabello negro de corte medio le seguía el paso.

Era solo cuestion de tiempo que sus hermanos se enteraran pero nunca espero que fuera tan pronto.

\--¡Mi hermana...! Ella salio temprano esta mañana.--Dijo casi sin aliento.

\--Escuchamos su aullido-- Zēb era el mayor de los hermanos con veinte años, complexión media, un poco mas bajo que un were-beast macho normal, tes morena clara y ojos negros.

\--Estamos en ello-- Sigrid era la hermana de enmedio con diecisiete años, alta, tez blanca, y ojos del color del amanecer.

\--Iremos con ustedes-- Sentenció con una mirada determinada y molesta que no permitiria negativas.

\--Bien.--No habia por que discutir, seria inutil.-- ¡¡Moveros!!

Habia agua por todos lados, la velocidad del río la mantenia apenas en la superficie, respirar le estaba costando cada vez mas y su cuerpo apenas le estaba respondiendo.

Habia tragado en varias ocasiones agua y su garganta empezaba a arder. Intento varias veces tocar fondo e impulsarse fuera del agua pero solo dos ocaciones toco tierra y fue apenas con la punta de los dedos.

Las piedras de rio conforme avanzaba la golpeaban en la espalda o en las piernas lastimándola.

\--"¡Me voy a ahogar!"--

Un recuerdo la golpeo igual que un flash, no era la primera vez que se ahogaba, en una de sus andansas habia ido a un lago en una de esas clases especiales que daban los centinelas. Habia nadado varios metros de ida y vuelta pero en la tercera vuelta al llegar a la parte profunda su cuerpo dejo de responder.

Se comenzo a ahogar mientras que su tutor la veia pelear por llegar a la orilla durante algunos minutos sin hacer nada.

Tendria que salvarse ella misma o moriria.

Como muchas veces le habian dicho sus profesores de combate, el cuerpo tiene memoria, no importa si tú lo has olvidado tu cuerpo reaccionará naturalmente.

En un ultimo intento tomo todo el aire que pudo y se dejo hundir relajando su cuerpo, una vez segura de que su cuerpo reaccionaria se dispuso a moverse. La diferencia era mas que obvia en el lago era mas facil moverse pero el rio estaba en constante movimiento; tenía que ir a favor de la corriente y usar su fuerza a su favor. Coloco ambas manos al frente tratando de guiar el movimiento de su cuerpo dandole la oportunidad de sacar su cabeza sólo lo suficiente del agua para respirar.

Sus pulmones quemaban, respirar dolia y tenia las entrañas ahogadas, pero era mejor que estar sumergida sin posibilidades. Su baja estatura habia sido clave para ser arrastrada mas lejos de lo normal, llegando a un punto en donde el río corria por una zanja lo que dificultaría cualquier intento de rescate ya que tambien ahí habia rocas lo suficientemente grandes y filosas para noquearla y matarla. Dependeria completamente de su fuerza para aferrarse a algo y soportar.

\--"No voy a morir..."--

Cuando llegaron al río lo primero que los golpeo fue el aroma a sangre, luego vino el dulce aroma del miedo que era tan fuerte que parecia impregnado en el lugar. Esto desperto la preocupación de Zēb que no pudo ocultar un gruñido. Sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente un cuerpo, llendo directo al pequeño rastro de sangre en el agua.

El nudo en su estomago subio a su garganta.

Lo que vio fue a uno de los perros de su hermana atorado entre las rocas, desangrándose. Trago saliva humedeciendo su garganta seca, el alivio lo inundo. Solo asi pudo concentrarse en lo que ocurria a su alrededor.

El primer grupo -de cuatro- que habia salido tenia acorralado a la Nueva especie con lazos en su cuello y paralizadores de largo alcanze. Sus ojos buscaron asu hermana y a su otro perro pero no los pudo encontrar en ningun lado.

\--Flirt, Roge. Ayuden a Cole y a los demas a contener y capturar a la nueva especie, si teneis que matarlo haganlo, pero hagan todo lo posible por que no suceda-- Ordeno Dominik. Inmediatamente estos corrieron a lado del grupo.--Phoenix, ayuda a Drago y que reciva atencion, Thomas, busca a Snow.

\--¡Si!-- Respondieron antes de desaparecer.

\--¿Estaran bien?--Sigrid miro a la bestia y un pequeño escalofríos la recorrió. Nunca habia visto a una nueva especie tan grande y sobre todo, viva.

\--No te preocupes, Roge tiene dardos tranquilizantes y balas de alto calibre en caso de que no lo puedan contener mucho tiempo, seria bueno capturarlo vivo.--

\--Bromeas ¿verdad?-- Zēb dio varios pasos al frente dispuesto a seguir el rio, no entendiendo el humor de Dominik.

\--Me gustaria, pero no. Es nuestra mejor oportunidad para estudiarlos y evitar un desastre igual. Su genetica alterada los hace agrecivos, quizá podamos contrarrestarlo.--

\--¿Podemos discutir esto luego?-- Singrid paso por delante de ellos y comenzo a correr.-- ¡Seguidme! -- Se dirigió sin pensarselo río abajo.

\--¿Alaain sabe nadar?-- Era raro que un were-beast supiera nadar teniendo en cuenta que se mantenian lejos del agua profunda la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso entre los centinelas eran contados los que podian hacerlo.

\--Si, tomo clases poco antes de venir aqui-- Respondio Zēb a pocos pasos de su hermana

\--Eso seria hacia años ¿se acordara aún?--

\--Esperemos que si--

Tendrian que confiar en que si.

Intento sostenerse en una de las rocas pero entre el impacto y el flujo del agua hicieron resbalar sus manos perdiendo dirección y control. Golpeo varias piedras con sus piernas y espalda que seguramente dejarian horrendas marcas, si no lograba detenerse a tiempo seria solo cuestion de tiempo para que perdiera la cabeza.

En un ultimo intento, puso sus manos como garras y lista para un choque mayor se aferró a la proxima roca que sobresalía del agua. Sintio el golpe en su mejilla y la sensacion de perder los dientes no fue tan mala como la de morir. Se aferro con ambos brazos y con las garras como anclas, la roca no era muy grande, no podria subir en ella pero como minimo la mantendria en un lugar fijo hasta que dieran con ella.

Con un pequeño respiro su cerebro al fin pudo procesar lo que habia pasado. Drago, él habia salido de la nada entre toda la confusión y se habia enfrentado al Nueva especie, la habia defendido una vez mas. Ella instintivamente habia cambiado de piel, su impulso fue mas grande que su capacidad de raccionar. Ella habia atacado al cuello y Drago las patas pero él era mas grande y mas fuerte, facilmente se lo quito de encima pescandolo con su enorme hocico arrojandolo lejos y a ella se la arrebató de un zarpazo que la mando directo al agua.

Su cuerpo gritaba, su alma clamaba, la frustracion la consumió y aunque habia intentado pelear fue arrastrada por el agua.

Y asi pasaron quince minutos. Los mas largos de su vida.

La corriente del agua estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo que despues de la transformacion terminó desnudo. Empezaba a tener frio y a no sentir las extremidades de su cuerpo. La necesidad de dormir se hizo muy fuerte.

No resistiria mucho mas.

\--¡Hati! Toma bien esa cuerda--

\--¡Si!--

Se adentro en el agua a un metro de distancia del cuerpo, la corriente rápidamente lo arrastró pero gracias a la cuerda atada en su cintura pudo mantener rumbo. Un escalofríos lo recorrio de punta a punta, el agua estaba sumamente fria y la corriente era bastante fuerte aun teniendo en cuenta el clima.

Acercarse no fue el problema.

\--Venimos a ayudarte-- comenzó a decir mientras se ponia detras de la chica y la inspeccionaba superficialmente, estaba desnuda y palida, tenia que sacarla pronto o podria morir de hipotermia. Afortunadamente como futuro centinela tenia conocimientos basicos de medicina y de rescate. --¿Cual es tu nombre?--

\--A...laa..in-- Por su voz tan baja y la temperatura de su cuerpo le dijo que llevaba un tiempo prolongado en el agua. Paso por encima de su cabeza una segunda cuerda y se la trato de poner a ella.

\--Bien Alaain, yo soy Heart. Necesito pedirte que te sueltes para sacarte de aqui-- Le dijo esperando que con eso se aferrara a él pero no lo hizo, ella no se movio y su respiracion era lenta y pausada como si con eso preservara sus fuerzas. La examino un poco mas de cerca y vio varios rasguños por donde el agua no la cubría, quisa por el tiempo y temperarura estubiera engarrotada y le costaba moverse.

\--¡Hey! ¡¿Que sucede?!-- Grito su compañero arriba de la zanja claramente preocupado. Hati era menor que él por dos años, cabello negro azulado y ojos rojos, pese a su edad el aparentaba facilmente los dieciocho lo que lo hizo -hasta cierto punto junto con sus habilidades- apto para comvertirce en centinela, pero indudablemente debido a su raza mixta era mas fuerte.

\--¡No se puede mover!-- grito de vuelta.--Bien chica, esto probablemente te duela ¿Soportalo, si?

Tomo uno de sus brazos y los despego de la piedra donde se aferraba desesperadamente, solo asi pudo ver sus manos hechas garras, sus uñas eran gruesas y lo suficientemente largas para considerarse salvajes, algunos de sus dedos ya estaban empezando a tornarse morados, ella se quejo muy bajito como si su voz se hubiese perdido en el fondo de su garganta, termino de poner la cuerda en su cintura, ella volvio a quejarse esta vez mas alto, luego coloco su brazo alrededor de su cuello e hizo lo mismo con el otro. Olfateo un poco en ella percatandose de que tenia un leve rastro de sangre, miedo, culpa y a un animal poco comun.

\--¡¡Alaain!!-- El grito de una chica junto a su amigo lo hizo despegar la vista de ella un segundo. No venia sola dos machos venian con ella claramente agitados. Reconoció a Domink de inmediato y supo que se trataban de miembros de Nerea.

\--¡La tengo! ¡Ayudennos a subir!--

Ambos machos tomaron la cuerda y ayudaron a Hati a subirlos. La hembra joven estiro sus brazos inmediatamente y con cuidado le arrebato a la chica, solo entonces pudieron ver la gravedad de las heridas.

Su cuerpo se encontraba palido debido al agua fria y se hallaba cubierto de raspones y moretones de diferente profundidad y tamaño que probablemebte con el tiempo se verian peor, su abdomen tenia cuatro heridas profundas que tan pronto fuera del agua comenzaron a sangrar lentamente. Sus garras habian desaparecido dejando solo unas manos pálidas y amoratadas.

\--Su cuerpo...-- Ella se llevo una mano a la boca acallando sus lagrimas, era obvio que jamas espero verla asi.

El macho joven inmediatamente se quito su sudadera y la cubrio. Sin pensarselo mucho paso sus manos debajo de su cabeza y de sus rodillas alzandola en brazos.

\--Necesita entrar en calor y un medico con urgencia.--Dijo Dominik sacando la radio de entre sus bolcillos y haciendo contacto mientras le daba un vistazo rápido abriendo los ojos de la ahora inconsciente joven were-beast.

\--Ella estaba consiente cuando la encontramos-- Se apresuró a decir.

\--¿Dijo algo?--

\--Solo su nombre--

La hembra joven comenzo a sollozar mientras acariciaba su mano y lo sobaba en un intento de que entrara en calor.

\--Tomen, esto la cubrirá mejor-- Hati saco de entre su mochila de viaje una cobija y la tendio con ayuda de ella en el cuerpo.

\--Los para médicos nos esperaran en la entrada-- Anuncio el mayor.-- Andando.

Mientras avanzavan lo mas rapido posible Heart no pudo evitar mirar a los recien llegados, no los conocia y su cara no le sonaba de ningun lado, aparte de que la situación no era clara, hecho a Hati una mirada y este solo se alzo de hombros.

\--Gracias-- La voz de la la chica se oía preocupada -y claro, no era para menos- y apenas lo miraba-- Por salvar a mi hermana-- Agrego rápidamente.

\--Descuida-- Realmente tenia mucha curiosidad por preguntar, pero todo parecia tan delicado que no lo creia oportuno.

Habían llegado a las puertas de Nerea lo antes posible evadiendo todo el caos de la Nueva especie y el grupo de contención, la mayoria de los curiosos habian sido dispersados dejando solo a los guardias y a los paramedicos.

El centro medico se encontraba en el costado izquierdo de Nerea, para llegar ahi los hermanos subieron a una especie de auto deportivo, con capota y parcialmente cubierto de los costados, el macho dejo a su hermana en una especie de camilla dejando que la revisaran y ninguno se separo de su lado, nisiquiera para dar una explicación o despedirse; por su motor al irse no era muy potente pero avanzaba mas rapido que ellos a pie.

\--Vengan, los llevare a las oficinas-- Dijo caminando al centro de la aldea.

\--¿Puedes decirme que acaba de pasar?-- Heart se cruzó de brazos esperando una buena explicación del porque habia alguien desnudo y medio muerto en agua.

\--Un puto desastre, solo eso-- Dijo Domink mientras se rascaba la nuca con aire abrumado.

\--¿Perdon?--

\--Ellos son los hijos de Nix Rose-- Dijo despues de soltar un largo suspiro. El macho en cuestion era de un temperamento sumamente fuerte y estricto, sobretodo cuando se trataba de sus hijos.-- A quien sacaste del agua es su hija menor.

Habia escuchado algo al respecto en algun momento mientras estaba en Sathiri preparándose para ser un centinela, sabia que el Regis de Nerea tenia un hijo de su edad y una hija dos años menor pero desconocía a una tercera.

\--¿Las heridas en su cuerpo...?--

\--...Fue atacada por una Nueva especie cuando salio de aqui-- Dijo sin dar mas detalles.

\--Pensaba que esas cosas se mantenían lejos de las zonas pobladas -- Comento Hati extrañado.--Tambien creia que se les tenia prohibió salir solos sobretodo mas a esa edad.

\--"Suspicas"-- Hati parecia tener cara de tonto pero al parecer de eso ni un pelo, se dedico a ignorar lo ultimo y a solo responder lo relevante-- Este es diferente a los demas-- La mirada de Dominik se torno seria.

\--¿A que te refieres?-- Su mirada se tornó levemente mas seria. Ah, ahí esta, si, definitivamente era bueno sacando información.

\--Esta nueva especie es mas grande que la mayoria de los que vemos visto o capturado, su agresividad al parecer tambien es mayor, pero sabremos mas cuando llegue el equipo con él-- Si queria ayudar un poco a los guardias de la entrada y en parte a Alaain tendria que irse con cuidado.

No tenia caso ocultarselo a Lord Nix, él tarde o temprano se enteraría ya sea por él o por cualquiera de los involucrados; para la suerte de los niños Rose su padre habia salido en la mañana -curiosamente poco antes de que Alaain se escapara- y partido a las tierras del norte nevado a una reunion con el alfa de esa region, asi que tendrian basicamente una semana sin regaños hasta que él se enterara y empezara la verdadera masacre y no porque su lider fuera malo, realmente no lo era, solo un poco... ¿Sobre protector?

Tan pronto llegara a las oficinas mandaria una carta y cruzaria los dedos por que el alfa lo tomase de la mejor manera. Aunque sabia que era imposible, una vez que un were-beast tenia familia, su prioridad siempre seria la familia aun antes que su pueblo, todo mundo lo sabia, y como tal se respetaba, porque era su naturaleza, y el pobre macho habia tenido varias perdidas a lo largo se su vida, perder a sus hijos seria como el epitome de la tagedia.

¿Saben? Unir a todos mis personajes de todos mis fics en uno es realmente complicado, por que cada uno cumplia un roll en especifico en determinado fic, la unica cosa que los conectaba eran como ¿nueve? personajes femeninas que practicamente eran la misma con diferente nombre (lol) en fin, espero les haya gustado, conforme avanze les ire explicando cosas y dandoles mas informacion independiente del capitulo, uno, para que enganchen mas y dos, para que se hagan una idea de porque algunas cosas.

Para empezar esta historia estara dividida en tres partes.

La primera es esta "Donde los idiotas van (o se dirigen)" conforme avanze sabran del porque del titulo.

La segunda parte se llama "Buscando un hogar" y aqui es donde todo lo lindo y rosa se va al traste xD

Y la tercera pero mas importante es llamada "jugando escondidas con celos" esta sera una historia de cierto modo intermedia contada por un solo personaje, contara pedasitos que no se vieron en los otros dos desde su aparicon y que realmente espero jodan la mente y no la trama.

(Realmente hasta de mi propia travezura me rio y lo disfruto)

No pienso hacer las tres partes muy largas para no hacerlo tedioso, de hecho ya casi todo está solo falta como todo hacer la ultima revisión y ver que todo esta bien.


	3. 3

Capitulo 03 - Lemon

"Qué bueno habría sido todo esto si todo fuera un sueño, incluso ahora, aún sueño contigo, como si fuera a casa por algo que he olvidado, me sacudo mis viejas memorias pasadas"

El agua se estaba llevando lo poco que le quedaba, apenas si podia prestarle atencion a su alrededor como sostenerse en esa roca. Jamas habia detestado el rio tanto como ahora, probablemente si lograba salir tardaría veinte años en bañarse con tal de no tener el agua alrededor de su cuerpo.

La sensacion de pensar en un futuro y que realmente saldria de ahi la lleno de una esperanza algo vaga, algo en sus huesos le dijo que aun no era su tiempo, ella lo hubiera visto, lo hubiera sentido, pero no, solo sabia que necesitaba respirar mas lento y mantenerse en calma hasta que alguien viniese, sus huesos vibraban por que no se moviera, que no gastará energia... Algo le gritaba que continuara... Pero también habia algo que le decia en el oido que desistiera.

\--¡¡Hey...!!-- El grito se oyo tan lejano, tan distante, que el movimiento natural de su cuello para saber que pasaba era nulo.

La sensación de saberse encontrada la lleno de una euforia casi frenetica, queria reir, queria llorar, queria morir y queria vivir.

Su cuerpo ya no dolia como antes, la sensacion de dolor ya no era tanta como la del cansancio, la pequeña carga de adrenalina la habia revivido momentaneamente y la abandono con dejandola con un sabor dulce en la boca . El sonido del agua comenzaba a volverse lejano asi como sus pensamientos desvariaban libres.

¿Que se sentiria morir? ¿Doleria? ¿Su madre habia tenido tanto miedo como ella? ¿y si solo se soltaba?

La sensacion de calor llego por su espalda ¿Quien era el que la tocaba? Sus manos se sentian cayozas y su aliento era pesado pero todo al mismo tiempo era cálido, reconfortante ¿Quien la ayudaba?

Intento verlo un par de veces pero el sol la cegaba, pelo negro, quiza, probablemente de su edad o mas joven pues sus hombros no se veian muy anchos, sus musculos tampoco eran muy marcados.

En algun momento entre la neblina mental pudo escuchar una pregunta ¿Su nombre? Su cerebro busco entre sus archivos mojados su propio nombre, cuando creyo que lo habia olvidado este vino como un tronar de dedos a su boca.

\--A...laa...in...-- pronuncio suavecito como si no estuviera segura de que asi fuese-- "Rose" --aunque eso ultimo lo penso, realmente no sentia las fuerzas ni de mover algun musculo mas.

Conforme la persona la movia su cuerpo se quejaba y dolia, hubo un momento en que algo se aferro a su cintura encajandose en sus heridas, gimio tan fuerte que su garganta le ardió y apreto tan fuerte los dientes que creyo perder la lengua.

Ya no tenía la energía requerida para mantenerce consciente, iba y venia como cuando te esfuerzas en mantenerte despierto en la clase de teoria mas aburrida del mundo, escuchando voces gritar y a veces murmurar, realmente era un trinfo prestarle atención a algo y mas retener lo que decian y entenderlo, pero en ella no habia ni una pizca de conciencia.

\--"Es suficiente..."-- El viento frio toco su piel humeda y la calo aun mas, su piel se erizo y la sensacion del calor ajeno era para ella demandante. Su cuerpo habia tenido bastante, su mente también.

Lo ultimo que percibió fue unos bonitos ojos verdes muy intensos que parecian preocupados por ella.

...Cayo.

Cayo en la oscuridad como un manto en la noche. Sin ser capaz de percivir nada mas que a si misma.

Todo lo que dicen los libros sobre los sueños es mentira, ninguno empezaba contigo teniendo completo control de tu cuerpo, ninguno era claro y obvio indicandote el enemigo del cual cuidarte, ninguno te permitia tener una voz propia, no empezabas cayendo en la oscuridad y todo iba aclarando nada. No, nada de eso.

Todo era como seguir una pelicula acerca de ti, aveces viendolo todo en tercera persona, y otras viviendolo sin ser capas de no hacer otra cosa que no sea lo establecido.

~'El sol brillaba y ella corria, la sensacion de algo importante vibraba en su pecho. Todo era hermoso bañado con la luz de Apolo haciendo que las flores se viesen mas vivaces y brillantes, todo estaba lleno de color y calor, todo era perfecto.

Vio a varias personas correr y pasarla rápidamente, no pudo identificar a ninguna, nisiquiera cuando una de ellas palmeo su hombro.

\--Apurate...!-- Le dijo muy animado pasando rápidamente con una sonrisa. Le era extrañamente familiar.

Se dio un vistaso rápido sorprendiendose de sobremanera ante lo que vestia. Un vestido de novia, eso es lo que llevaba, tan bonito y esponjoso como los de los cuentos, solo entonces noto sus manos y su cabello, llevaba guantes de encaje y un velo. Todo era tan blanco y puro que brillaba con el sol.

Conforme iba avanzando vio a la distancia lo que parecia la entrada a la bonita y amplia casa de muro amarillo y lleno de enredaderas y flores. La entrada era en forma de arco tan rebosante de flores tan hermosas y bellas que parecia sacado de un cuento.

Se quedo parada no sabiendo si entrar o ir de regreso, desde donde estaba pudo ver que adentro era igual de hermoso, todo era verde, todo era vida ¡Era excepcional! Adentro habia otro arco de reja blanca con mas flores enredadas, en el pasillo habia un camino al altar, diviso a mucha gente y todos reian, aplaudian y la animaban.

Pero pese a que todo era bonito y armonioso algo en su corazón le decia que algo estaba mal.

Alguien llego por su vista periferica. A su lado aparecio su padre con un traje y una calida sonrisa, lo miro incredula y con un nudo en la garganta, intento hablar, pero nada salia de su boca. Él le entrego un ramillete y le tendio el brazo para avanzar juntos por el pasillo forrado de alfombra hacia el altar.

La desesperación la inundó ante el hecho de no poder comunicarse, su padre le decia algo, era importante, ella lo veia mover la boca pero no podia escucharlo. Comenzó a llorar.

Se detuvo de golpe y ante la desesperación con la sensación de la garganta seca, grito. Solo entonces lo sintio. La molestia era tan real que paso su lengua por los dientes, estos se movian tan flojos como si fuesen a caerse, y asi fue, primero uno, y luego los demas, se los paseo por la boca no creyendose lo sucedido, comprobando el sabor metalico de la sangre. Cuando los escupio en su mano solo calleron tres muelas completas.

Lloro, lloro como nunca y se aferró al brazo de su padre. Este solo sonrio y lo unico que pudo entender, aun sin escucharlo es que "Todo iba a estar bien".'~

Despertó sintiendose miserable. Lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco de una habitacion que no era suya, luego vino el olor a desinfectante y esteril.

\--"Un hospital"-- Dedujo rapidamente ante el olor tan acostumbrado, su madre solia pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo en esos lugares y siempre solia llevarla consigo.

Intento moverse pero su cuerpo lo resintio de inmediato, un repentino mareo la obligo a no moverse mas. Se aferro a la sabana blanca y delgada que pobremente la cubria ante el hecho de empezar a tener frio, la molestia en su brazo debido a la intravenosa estaba siendo mas dolorosa que la del todo el cuerpo. Odiaba esas cosas, siempre se le tapaban o se safaban de su brazo no importando cuanto cuidado tuviese.

\--"Tengo hambre"-- su estomago se sentia vacio y ante el pensamiento como si apenas lo recordara, rugio de hambre pero al mismo tiempo se sentia revuelto y buscando cualquier pretexto para vaciarse aun mas.

La necesidad de llamar a alguien y pedir comida murio ante la sensacion de vacio en su boca, se sentia tan seca que pareceria que saldria arena en vez de su voz pero independientemente de ello era algo mas como un miedo irracional.

El primer dia transcurrió entre lagrimas y regaños. A las pocas horas de despertar y aun sin haber podido comer algo su hermana habia entrado como diablo a su habitacion hechando humo por los oídos y lanzando cuchillos por los ojos.

\--¿¡¡En que estabas pensando!!?-- Grito tan pronto la vio sentada mientras miraba a la nada. Sin esperarselo se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazó mientras sollozaba suavemente. --Tenia tanto miedo de perderte.--

El sorpresivo abrazo la lastimo de sus heridas pero no queria interrumpir su momento, asi que ahogo su quejido y la dejo hacer devolviéndoselo suavemente.

\--Lo siento-- Tomo una actitud sumisa no teniendo el valor suficiente para verla a los ojos, merecia los regaños, el clan no podia darse el lujo de perder a uno de los pocos Alfa nacidos en el.

Podia oir a su hermana romperse la voz regalándola sobre la tontería que habia hecho, de los riesgos y consecuencias que habia ocacionado, lo sabia, pero algo en su interior solo le dijo que Zigrid estaba muerta de preocupación y era su manera de expresarse.

Sabia bien que de no ser porqué estuvo a punto de morir su hermana tendria ganas de hacerlo, pero en todo caso si ella no lo hacia lo haria su padre. Miro la puerta esperando que apareciese con cara de pocos amigos y que la cermoneara fria y duramente. Joder, hasta esperaba una bofetada. Pero no.

Él no aparecio.

Su hermana parecio notarlo y tras un suspiro le dijo con tono cansado mientras se alejaba.

\--Papá salio poco antes que tú a Vizcaya, no llegara hasta dentro de un mes. -- Eso la relajo de golpe, como si le hubieran quitado veinte kilos de encima. Zigrid la miro con gracia e incredulidad ante su postura relajada. -- Eres una Cachorra con suerte.

\--¿Por que?-- Solo entonces se digno a verla. Su hermana se veia ojerosa y cansada, su normalmente lindo cabello lacio estaba enredado, llevaba un mallon negro y una sudadera holgada como si se hubiese parado de la cama directamente para estar ahi con ella.

\--Porque la Nueva Especie no te mato--La voz de su hermano la asusto cuando este entro a la habitación-- Porque el río no te arrastro mas lejos fuera de nuestro alcanze y porque papá no esta para matarte por si mismo. En tres ocasiones pudiste morir y aqui estas, preguntando por que.

Se veia molesto, era raro verlo asi, por lo que no supo como reaccionar y respondio con un simple: oh

Pero eso la hizo recordar un detalle importante que las enfermeras no supieron informarle.

\--¿Snow y Drago estan bien?--

Ambos hermanos se miraron y fue Zēb quien le respondio.

\--Snow perdio mucha sangre y se fracturo algunos huesos-- La noticia la hizo palidecer haciéndola sentir las manos frias-- Estuvo a punto de morir pero la veterinaria Holly logro salvarlo, aun está en recuperacion.-- Eso la relajo por un momento pero el repentino silencio de su hermano la inquieto. -- Drago no tuvo tanta suerte.

No queria oirlo.

Sabia la respueta pero si no lo decia no seria cierto.

\--El murio.--

¡Basta!

Con la intravenosa colgada del tripie se dispuso a levantarse de la cama y salirsalir corriendo de ahi hacia la clinica de la Doc Holly pero fue detenida rapidamente por Zēb que la tomo del hombro obligandola a permanecer acostada. Forcejeó y lo miro con odio, en cambio él la miro con infinita ternura, los tonos amarillos de sus ojos que le daban vivacidad se opacaban con la tristesa contenida.

Sus ojos se llenaron rapidamente de lagrimas, era su culpa, todo ese dolor y muerte habia sido su culpa. Su imprudencia y desobediencia habian arrebatado la vida de sus mascota.

Zēb la atrajo hacia a si, teniendo cuidado con su cuerpo y heridas, la abrazo mientras ella lloraba y Alaain se aferro a él como un salvavidas. Él sobaba su espalda con cariño brindándole el calor y confort que ella necesitaba.

Era calido, comodo y a la vez... Muy doloroso.

X...X

Llego al hospital no sabiendo realmente que hacia ahi u esperar. Todo era blanco e inmaculado y curiosamente no habia gente, en Sathiri - donde vivian los Strati - por lo regular polulaban los heridos y el centro medico casi siempre estaba lleno, habia gente de cajon que eran algo asi como 'clientes habituales', así que ver ese lugar vacio era un poco mas intimidante que ver a veinte hombres fornidos y mal humorados llenos de sangre en la sala de espera.

Se acerco un poco a la barra a ver si alguien pudiese darle informes pero no encontro a nadie en turno. Al parecer los enfermos no eran los únicos que escaseaban.

Despues de esperar unos cinco minutos en el mostrador se debatio entre sentarse y esperar a que alguien apareciera o marcharse y volver mas tarde.

Queria saber que habia pasado con la chica a la que habia ayudado en el rio hacia dos dias. Le hubiera gustado haber ido a verla antes pero entre establecerse de nuevo en santuario y ver a sus familiares y contarles todo lo acontesido en esos cinco años se le habian ido las horas como agua entre los dedos. Al parecer todos conocian a los hermanos Rose, alfas por naturaleza, sobretodo a la menor ya que era la que interactuaba mas con la gente del pueblo, vivas, alegre, imaginativa y curiosa, asi era por lo regular como la describian y por alguna razon él tambien queria conocer a esa chica que describian.

Se sento en la primera fila de bancos decidiendose a esperar. Pasados los quince minutos mas largos de su vida en los que estuvo a punto de romperse el cuello mientras cabeceaba, la puerta de atrás se abrio. Entraron con paso firme una hembra y un macho con una bolsa de comida.

Los hermanos Rose a primera vista eran algo asi como celebridades dificiles de tratar, la hembra pese a ser menor se veia madura y dispuesta a mandarte lejos con una mirada, digno de una alfa, el macho aunque mayor, se veia accecible, como una figura paterna y confiable que al mismo tiempo era distante.

Como alfas en potencia intimidaban.

El macho fue el primero en verlo y en escanearlo de piso a pelo con una sonrisa natural y casual que de no ser porque no hizo algun gesto mas, sonaria arrogante.

\--Hola...amm ¿Heth, cierto?-- saludo calmadamente tratando de sonar amistoso mientras hechaba un vistazo rapido a su alrededor.--¿Esperas a alguien?

\--Heart, Mi nombre es Heart.-- le corrigió rapidamente perdiendo el sueño de inmediato.-- y no realmente. --Dudo varios segundos en decidir si debia decirle la razon de su visita o no pero como era natural en su raza, no mentiria-- De hecho vine a ver como se hallaba su hermana.

El macho le alzo la ceja curioso. Ah, los were-beast eran bien conocidos por ser sobre protectores con las hembras, ya sean sus parejas o familia, si no queria una pequeña confrontacion a puño limpio con un futuro alfa tendria que cuidar sus palabras.

\--Me llamo Zigrid y él es mi hermano Zēb, --Dijo rapidamente señalandose y despues al chico a su lado. La hembra le sonrio suavemente leyendo la situacion rapidamente y tomo una posicion mas relajada acomodando la bolsa en sus brazos haciendola sonar y desprender elolor a fruta y pan.-- Disculpanos por no presentarnos correctamente la primera vez que nos vimos.

\--D-descuida, era entendible.--Trato de quitarle importancia al asunto. Al parecer ellos iban a lo mismo que él con la diferencia de que el no llevaba nada para entregarle a la herida.

En ese pequeño momento de silento incomodo deseo tener a su lado a Hati para romper la molestia del ambiente, su compañero era bueno haciendo el tonto y hablar de cualquier cosa.

\--Tu amigo y tú vienen de Sathiri ¿Verdad?-- Zēb lo miraba como queriendo tratar de hacer mas ameno el incomodo momento.-- Ambos sois Betas, es bueno saberlo--

\--Si, Regresabamos de nuestro entrenamiento con los Strati-- Respondio simplemente.

\--¿Futuros Centinelas?-- Zigrid lo miro de pies a cabeza con un semblante analitico. Fue un vistazo rapido pero cargado de juicio ¿y como no? Ellos serian los encargados de la seguridad de Nerea y si lograban ser mejores que cualquiera serian responsables de la seguridad de la cabeza del clan y sus integrantes.--Eso es genial, ultimamente hay mas Gamas y omegas en Nerea.

\--Asi es, Pasamos nuestra prueba y por eso hemos regresado-- Heart se arremango la manga de su sudadera roja mostrando orgulloso su tatuaje.

\--Tenia entendido que eran tres-- Zēb lo miro mas tranquilo.

\--Lo somos, es el hermano de Hati pero quiso quedarse mas tiempo-- Se bajo la manga cubriendo el tatto otra vez.

\--¿Es malo en como combate o algo asi?-- Pregunto Zigrid tomando asiento en uno de los bancos aledaños a él.

\-- ¡ja! Para nada -- Solto un bufido y una pequeña carcajada-- es todo lo contrario, el es un Alfa digno de confianza, pero supongo que se quedo porque se siente a gusto con los Strati.

\--Asi que es un chico salvaje-- La mirada intensa de Zigrid llamo su atencion, en sus ojos era evidente como algo encajaba en algo que solo ella sabia.

\--Por asi decirlo, si-- Respondio componiendo su postura.--¿Ustedes nunca han ido a Sathiri? -- Era un ritual para los Beta ir a Sathiri a entrenarse para comvertirse en centinelas, ignoraba realmente si los alfa cumplian con la regla.

Zigrid miro a su hermano como buscando en él una respuesta, este por su lado solo miro hacia otra parte con una mueca.

\--Somos Alfas del clan Rose, Tuvimos otro tipo de educación,--respondio Zēb como recordando cosas no gratas.-- Nuestros profesores eran otros alfas y un Strati qué practicaba el entrenamiento espartano.

\--Era un tio muy salvaje, no tuvo piedad con nosotras aun siendo hembras y jovenes.-- Zigrid miro el techo con exprecion entre divertida y molesta.-- Entre Alaain y yo casi perdimos la mitad del cabello y el almuerzo, durante los entrenamientos.

\--¿Un Strati los entreno a ustedes solos?-- la incredulidad era obvia. Esa raza de were-beast casi nunca salian de su santuario debido a su rudeza fisica y social. Que uno hubiese vivido lejos de su territorio por mucho tiempo era raro.

\--Fue maestro de Zēb por cinco años...-- suspiro ella como quisiendo olvidar algunas cosas.-- como de nosotras y apenas nos deshicimos de él hace uno --

No supo que decir. A decir verdad dudaba que tubiera que mencionar algo mas. Él había ido a Sathiri cuando tenia once junto a un grupo reducido de cachorros, el tiempo maximo a convivir con los Strati eran cinco años si querian ser centinelas para que a los dieciocho fuesen capases de lidear con las responsabilidades de uno adulto, le era un poco increible que ellos a tan corta edad tuvieran que lidiear con algo que era segun sus palabras "espartano".

Los pasos provenientes del pasillo los hicieron guardar silencio y fijar su atencion en esa direccion. De el salio una mujer fisicamente de unos cincuenta y pico, cabello rubio ondulado, un poco robusta y de ojos almendra y miel, por su uniforme blanco supuso que trabajaba ahi y era la encargada de dar informes.

\--Sunshine. --Inmediatamente Zigrid se levanto y camino al mostrador con una sonrisa radiante.

\--oh, Zigrid ¿Ya tan temprano?-- La mujer le sonrio de vuelta y se sento en su lugar.

\--Siempre puntual-- respondio mientras reia un poco al final como contando un chiste que solo ellas conocian.

Zēb se alejo de él y saludo suavementea Sunshine.

\--Alaain acaba de despertar, -- les informo sin dar mas rodeos. -- Sigue un poco mareada pero nada de que preocuparse, sus heridas estan sanando bastante bien y rapido, no fue necesario darle el "medicamento" asi que podra salir de aqui esta tarde.

\--¿Esperabas algo menos de ella? --Dijo en tono de burla.

\--Sabes que mala hierba nunca muere, no se de que te sorprendes --Dijo Zēb despidiendose de sunshine mientras esta reia y llendo por el pasillo por donde ella había llegado.

Solo entonces la encargada se digno a mirarlo.

\--¿y tú muchacho? No te conoso ¿Eres nuevo?-- Ella respiro profundamente mientras lo observaba.--Un Beta, no huelo sangre en ti ni nada por el estilo ¿Vienes a ver a alguien?

\--Su nombre es Heart y es quien salvo a Alaain, querida, viene con nosotros a ver a mi hermana, no te preocupes.--Zigrid respondio rapidamente por él. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indico que la siguiera.

\--oh, muy bien, pero primero que firme el registro.--

Heart rapidamente lo hizo y siguio a la hembra por los pasillos. Conforme se acercaban a la habitación pudo percatarse de unas leves risas.

Una vez afuera en el pasillo la risa femenina se intensifico hasta volverse una carcajada sincera. Curiosamente era una risa contagiosa porque aun sin saber la razón le dieron ganas de reir.

\--Jajajaja ¡No puede ser!-- Era una voz joven, chillona y agradable. Supuso de inmediato que la voz pertenecia a la menor de los hermanos --¡Pobresito!

\--¡Debiste verlo! ¡Fue increible!-- Zēb se oia completamente diferente a como cuando habia hablado con él, se oia mas animado, mas sincero, habia confianza en su voz-- Tâz casi se vuelve loco. Saltaba y gritaba como una niña --Dijo tratando vagamente de imitar los gritos desesperados con tono infantil mientras reia sueltamente-- ¡Lanzo la linterna al "fantasma" y luego corrio!

Esto provoco que ella riese con mas fuerza al punto de que casi le faltase el aire, se quejo entre risas del dolor pero eso no le impidio mostrar su humor.

\--¡El desgraciado desaparecio como pedo de indio* y nos abandono!-- Ambos rieron sonoramente.

Y al parecer no eran los unicos, Zigrid tuvo que taparse la boca ante la carcajada que amenazaba con salirsele en mitad del pasillo, se veia roja y risueña. Él por su parte pese a ignorar el tema sintio la necesidad de reirse pero acallo la necesidad carraspeado.

Zigrid abrio la puerta lentamente, ambos hermanos le dieron la bienvenida con una sonrisa, la actitud de Zēb cambio a una mas tranquila cuando lo vio.

\--¿Como te encuentras?-- pregunto apenas entrando.

\--Mucho mejor, gracias--

Se sento a un lado de ella y le tendió la bolsa de tela negra y fiusha con la comida dentro.

\-- ¿Ya no te duele?

\--Me duele cuando me rio o me estiro-- Hablo con cautela. Lo miro por un momento y lo escaneo con la mirada fugazmente. Luego miro a su hermana con gesto dudoso hacia el que aun seguia parado en el umbral.

\--Él es el Were-beast que te salvo en el río.-- Le señalo con cortecia sonriendo picaramente.-- Al parecer tenia muchas ganas de ver como te encontrabas.-- Rio suavemente de modo traviezo.

Heart carraspeo un poco avergonzado. Se paro a los pies de su cama y la miro a los ojos. Habia recuperado color y obviamente se veia mas viva que cuando la saco del agua.

\--Mucho gusto, Soy Heart Orcot-- Era guapo, tenia que admitirlo. Su cabello era tan negro que brillaba con la luz del sol, tambien era largo y lo mantenia atado en una coleta baja con un cordon bastante largo color rojo. De tez clara y con unos bonitos ojos verdes que la miraban super intensos. Le calculaba la edad de su hermano cuan lo menos.

\--Encantada de conocerte, -- se inclino suavemente y muy leve-- Mi nombre es Alaain Rose, gracias por salvar mi vida-- Volvio a su postura normal pero esta vez mas ergida y con la cabeza en alto sin apartar sus ojos de él.

\--Fue un honor-- Respindio con galanura dando una reverencia un poco mas pronunciada.

Eso le gusto al punto de sonreir sin quererlo.

Su hermano tosio sutilmente rompiendo su burbuja y su hermana ahogo una risita con una tos, se sonrojo de golpe hasta el punto de tornarse roja, Heart por otro lado volteo hacia otro lado sonrojado y pillado. Alaain se centro en la bolsa en su regazo, sacando un pan en forma de ostra relleno de chantillí, varias manzanas y un envase con jugo adentro.

\--No me dejen comer sola, tengan-- Dijo euforizamente nerviosa tomando una de las manzana y pasandole una a su hermana, luego a Zēb y al final a él--Ten.

Ella sonrio suavemente aun con las mejillas rojas pero sin romper el contacto visual mientras le tendia la fruta. Su cabello con el contraste de la luz tomo un tono castaño otoño se veia como la melena de un león, revelde y sin peinar, pese a verse algo palida ella parecia brillar por si sola.

Ah. Era hermosa.

Desperto de golpe y con la sensacion de haber caido del techo a la cama en un segundo. Miro a su alrededor y luego a la ventana. Ya habia amanecido.

Era el quinto dia desde que habia salido de Nerea. Se estiro haciendo tronar su cuello y huesos de la espalda y se dispuso a iniciar el dia nuevamente. En Vizcaya tendia a ser mucho frio por la noche y casi nada de calor por la tarde debido al clima nevado y a la temporada, asi que realmente dudaba si salir de la calida cama era una buena eleccion.

Con un carajo que no, pero tampoco podia pasar todo el rato echado atendiendo problemas "politicos" en su pijama de chandal y cobijado comodamente con una comunidad como esa en problemas. Los Leopardos de las Nieves eran por lo regular los unicos que recidian en ese tipo de clima pero no faltaba el pirado aventurero que se fastidiaba de lo comodo y convencional.

\--"Este es un puto refrigerador"--Se dijo tan pronto como saco los pies del caliente cobertor.--"Se me congelaran las bolas si no tomo algo caliente"-- De inmediato fue a la cocina y puso a herbir agua.

Al poco rato tocaron la puerta.

\--¡Pasa!-- grito sin despegarse de la estufa. No habia nevesidad de preguntar quien era, su olfato era excelente y reconocio a Estefan tan pronto se paro fuera de su puerta.

\--¡Buenas Hermano!-- saludo animadamente una vez entro; Estefan era un hombre que aparentaba los cincuenta con facilidad -teniendo en realidad unos sesenta y tres- cabello negro liso y corto, piel ligeramente morena, ojos avellana claros, al ser hermanos eran practicamente iguales ¿La diferencia? Aparte de la edad y el genio, la habilidad y el rango. En sus manos llevaba una bolsa llena de pan y en la otra por el aroma ligero que desprendia el papel ... ¡Tacos!

\--¡Ya era hora, canijo!-- Dijo apagando el fuego una vez el ahua hirvió.-- Llevo dos horas despierto pensando a ver cuando se te ocurre aparecerte por aqui ¡Tengo hambre!

\--¿Sabes lo dificil que fue conseguir esto aqui?-- preguntó sarcastico -- Los encontre en un puestesillo super lejos de aqui ¡Tienes suerte de que llegen calientes con este maldito frio!

\--¡BAH! Callate y sirve-- le dijo mientras sacaba unas tazas del estante y servía el agua hirbiendo.--Preparstelo a tú gusto, o si quieres tambien tengo té.

\--Gracias, asi esta bien--

Mientras su hermano menor preparaba su bebida se debatio mentalmente si comunicarle sobre la "advertencia" que habia recivido hacia seis dias.

Decidió esperar hasta después de comer.

La carne de los tacos era deliciosa, birria de borrego con consomé ¿Quien diria que encontraria semejante manjar mañanero en Vizcaya?

Tras una pequeña charla irrelevante con Estefan y al haber terminado, se dispuso a dejar de darle largas a la espera.

\--Estefan--Le llamo.--Necesito decirte algo.

Este lo miro con atencion y al ver su rostro serio supuso que era importante.

\--¿Que sucede hermano?--

\--Voy a morir-- Sentenció.

X...x...x...x...x

Quisa tengan muchas preguntas y en este capi no aclare nada (?) pero les aseguro que todo tendra una respuesta mas adelante xD

Si se preguntaban de los nombres de los capitulos utilizo los nombres de canciones y las fraces son fracmentos que inspiran el capitulo.

Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia haganmelo saber.


	4. 04

Capitulo 04 - Top of the wold

"Quiero saber sobre ti , no puedo parar mis impulsos. La luz de la luna, muestra que puedes ser mi reina esta noche "

La visita repentina de su salvador fue incomoda hasta cierto grado. Su hermano no parecia muy comodo con su presencia pese a lo cortés que Heart era y el acto heroico que habia hecho, Zigrid, por otro lado se veia muy risueña como si le diera gracia que su hermano estuviera celoso de la otra presencia masculina. Ella por su parte queria agradecerle y conocerlo un poco mas, casi no tenia acercamiento con otros machos de esa edad mas que su hermano; Heart era alto, como veinte centímetros mas que su hermano, piel blanca, cabello largo negro super intenso atado en una coleta baja con un lazo rojo, sus ojos verdes resaltaban ante ese tono y lo hacian muy atrallente.

Era guapo, lo admitia, complexion media pero trabajada, su ropa consistia en una polera sin mangas blancas revelando sus brazos musculosos, llevaba dos pulceras trivales en su brazo izquierdo a la altura del conejito -aunque en su caso seria una sexy liebre-; curiosamente tenia varias cicatrices en forma de zarpazos en su cuerpo que parecia llevar sin pena, una de erras estaba en su garganta del lado izquierdo donde se unia el cuello y el hombro; pudo ver el otro un poco arriba del codo en el brazo derecho donde su tatuaje de centinela se halla, se veian profundas y viejas ya que la marca se veia abultada y del tono de piel normal, pese a todo eso y la pinta de malote a prinera vista, hablaba y se comportaba como pocos were-beast jóvenes, parecia culto, refinado y amable. Todo un bombon.

Pasado un rato Zigrid se habia levantado y tomado a Zēb del brazo disculpándose.

\--Volveremos en unas horas-- Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice -- Fue un gusto conocerte Heart.-- y se fue con su hermano arrastras mientras este peleaba por no dejarlos solos.

Su naturaleza afloro como sol de la mañana, se sonrojo tan pronto se encontraron solos y el silencio los inundó. No era buena haciendo conversación, incluso dudaba de que alguna vez hubiera hecho platica con alguien de su edad ajeno a su familia.

¿Una alfa antisocial? ¡Menudo chiste!

\--¿Tus heridas...? ¿Se encuentran bien?-- su voz la sorprendio un poco, era suave y calida, masculina. Él se veia igual de perdido que ella al intentar buscar un punto de conversación, eso la relajo un poco al saber que no era la unica al sentirse así.

\--si, duele cuando me estiro o me rio pero sanan rapido-- inconscientemente puso su mano en si estomago, una venda la envolvia toda limitando su respiracion.

\--somos conocidos por sanar dos veces mas rápido que un humano normal, estaras bien-- Dijo con una sonrisa suave.--Deberas tener mas cuidado, eres una hembra muy bonita como para tener cicatrices tan joven.

El comentario le llego como una flecha directa al corazón. Sabia que no era con mala intencion pero aun asi escucharlo de un macho guapo como él era aun peor. Su estupidez la habia marcado de por vida.

\-- La herida es grande asi que es muy probable que me deje una cicatriz...-- suspiro, una hembra debia ser hermosa, inmaculada, o al menos eso creia, ahora no solo era una hibrida rara sino una marcada.

\--es una clara muestra de que sobreviviste, no deberias aflijirte. No todos pueden decir que sobrevivieron a una nueva especie de ese tamaño con solo la marca de sus garras. --Heart parecia decidido a animarla-- He conocido a varios were-beast y Stratis que han perdido ya sea un miembro o la vida. Considerate afortunada y orgullosa.

\--Pero Drago murio por mi culpa-- la voz le dalio rota y apagada, con un nudo en la garganta lo miro con tristesa recordando como en su intento de protegenla se habia habalanzado sobre el enorme animal.

Habia escuchado algo al respecto mientras estaba con Thomas. Uno de los perros guardianes de Alaain habia muerto a causa de las heridas que la nueva especie le habia provocado, el animal nisiquiera intento alimentarse de el simplemente lo habia matado, por placer.

\--Entonces acepta tu culpa, aprende de tu error y que su muerte no sea en vano. Eres joven, aun estas en camino a equivocarte, lo importante es que aprendas de ello para no cometer los mismos errores. Si el murio protegiendote es porque el creyo que tu vida era valiosa y digna de proteger. No hagas que se equivoqué.

Lo sabia, pero todo eso no hubiera pasado si no se hubiera escabullido por la aldea sintiendose la reina y todo poderosa hembra que claramente no era. Drago habia llegado a ella cuando era un cachorro despues de que su madre muriera y sus hermanos enfermaran y literalmente explotaran. Ella lo salvo de padecer el mismo final. Desde entonces el perro habia permanecido con ella pegado a su sombra, y siendo horriblemente amenazador para cualquiera que no fuera ella, incluso sus hermanos habian tenido problemas con el en algun momento. "La bestia negra" habia sido su mejor guardaespaldas desde entonces.

\--Gracias...-- Aun asi sus palabras no sanaron su culpa.

Su pijama amarilla de franela no era muy calida teniendo en cuenta que el crepusculo se avecinaba, su hermano habia olvidado llevarle calcetas o siquiera una muda de ropa decente para cambiarse asi que desfilo por el centro medico en su comoda pijama de gatitos blancos y fondo amarillo chillon y sandalias de baño azules con el fin de salir del hospital despues de que le dieran el alta, ella realmente resaltaba entre los pasillos blancos; habia fingido que las suturas no le dolian tan pronto se doblo para levantarse de la cama, el inspirar profundamente estiraba las costuras en su piel de un modo morbido, era como si en cualquier estiron de espalda se le saldrian las tripas.

Pero si queria irse de ahi, tenia que ser por su propio pie.

\--¿Quieres que te carge?-- su hermano iba a su lado con todas sus cosas observandola preocupado al verla encorbada, cojeando y palida; ella era una Alfa que caminaba ergida, orgullosa y se movia con cierta gracia, el verla tan caida era penoso y triste.

\--Seria genial, pero rechazo la oferta,-- Dijo tratando vagamente de enderezarse y haciendo una mueca. Queria tronarse los huesos de la espalda pero el espasmo en su estomago se lo negaba, ah, estaba empezando a acumular estres-- Eso me lastimaria mas que ayudarme-- le miro entre dolida y cansada, su hermano solia tener bonitas intenciones siempre pero a veces no sabia leer bien una situacion. -- pero gracias.-- Finalizo con una sonrisa.

\--Yo solo queria ayudar-- Zēb fruncio un poco el seño cayendo en la cuenta de a lo que se referia; si él la tomaba en brazos su cuerpo recien recuperado recentiria las herdas. Inflo sus mofletes en modo de puchero. Queria cuidarla.

\--Pues me hubieras traido ropa menos llamativa y un abrigo ¡Hace frio!-- le regaño.

\--¡Es lo primero que encontre! ¡Perdona!-- Dijo viendola con lagrimas en sus ojos totalmente consternado. Era tan lindo y comico que la hizo reir ignorando el dolor de la piel.-- Tienes mas cosas que ropa en tus cajones.

\--¡Mira quien habla! Él que tiene mas muñecas que una cachorra.--Bufo. Zēb la miro ofendido.

\--¡Son figuras coleccionables!-- grito.-- Grrr

\--Ustedes dejen de pelear-- la voz de Zigrid llamo su atencion, haciendolos caer en cuenta que habian llegado a la puerta y discutian en plena calle. Alaain se puso colorada ante el hecho de que todos podian ver su pijama super infantil mientras que Zēb se vio descubierto de su coleccion. -- He conseguido un carrito para ti.

\--G-gracias-- Dijo entrando en el pequeño vehículo negro. Zigrid tomo el volante y Zēb el lado del copiloto, ella por su parte se sento en la parte de atras oculta a la vista de todos y se recargo a sus anchas en el asiento.

El pequeño auto arranco. El movimiento era suave y arrullador. Sin quererlo le empezó a dar sueño.

\--Iremeos a casa primero-- comenzo a hablar Zigrid sin quitar la vista del camino.-- Bañate, cambiate y descanza.

\--Quiero ver a Snow y... a Drago-- Comento rápidamente mientras la vergüenza la corroía.

\--Snow esta bien, lo veras mañana temprano si quieres-- Zigrid pese a ser la de en medio tomaba el rol de madre de todos siempre que su padre no estaba, de lo contrario ella se habría burlado de ellos y su discusión infantil.--Enterraremos a Drago en el patio tan pronto regresemos.-- Centencio.

Zigrid no espero su respuesta y dudo que fuera necesaria, cuando ella hablaba con ese tono es que las cosas tenian que hacerse asi, quisiera uno o no, y debido a su falta de salud y fuerza tampoco es que pudiera oponerse.

En una guerra de voluntades solo el que tenia razon y mas fuerte ganaba, y en ese momento morfeo la reclamaba con gran fuerza, la droga que mitigaba su dolor empezaba a surtir efecto y el mangoneo del carrito solo la arrullaba con mas fuerza.

X...x...x

\--¿Y? ¿Es linda?-- Hati revoloteaba a su alrededor muy emocionado, incluso podria jurar que pertenecia a un clan de perros ante su estado de animo empalagozo y molesto.

\--Si, lo es-- Dijo a secas mientras trataba de comer su bol de fideos con camaron y vegetales.

\--Menos mal por que cuando la sacaste del agua se veia muy mal, parecía un cadaver a punto de hincharse, ya sabes, pálida, azul, con un cabello hecho bolas. Se veia terrible.-- Heart lo miro tan incrédulo que Hati cayo en cuenta rápidamente que lo que había dicho sonaba espantoso.-- Perdón.

El mayor no se tomo muy encerio sus palabras pues conocia a su amigo y sabia que las cosas no las decia con mala intención, pero aun asi eschucharlo de forma tan alegre era "sorprendente", simplemente le faltaba ese filtro grueso que amortiguará lo insencible de su hablar.

Hati comia un bol de fideos con carne de res con la esperanza de que la comida callara su boca indiscreta, él no pensaba cuando hablaba, era como si su boca tuviera mente propia y se saltara todo lo demas con tal se hacerse oir; los were eran honestos por naturaleza, no sabian mentir -o al menos no todos- y decian lo que pensaban sin miedo, pero como todo con el tiempo aprendieron a tener "tacto", algunos conservaron el don de la honestidad y otros lo supieron convinar a la perfección, en cambio, weres como él eran la excepción de la regla.

\--Sus hermanos se veian muy serios cuando los conocimos ¿No te parece?-- Comento tratando de sacar un tema, por alguna razon odiaba estar en silencio, era incomodo y por otro lado tenia curiosidad, habia escuchado algunas historias vastantes curiosas sobre los herederos Rose y queria ver cuanto su amigo habia sido capaz de sonzacarles en una conversación.

\--Era obvio teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero realmente no son diferentes de los demas.--

\--¿hmm?-- O su amigo estaba ciego o lo ignoraba completamente ya que para él parecian were-beast de otro nivel.

¿Ellos? ¿Iguales? ¡Ja!

\--A lo que me refiero es que viven en un clan que espera mucho de ellos, la presión, los estandares, y nuestra sociedad los ha forzado a ser mas de lo que son ¿o tu imaginas a un clan diferente dirigiendo Nerea?-- era un buen punto no lo negaba, tal vez las historias de los demas eran super exageradas o les tenian muy buena autoestima, pero por como actuaban los Centinelas adultos esos cachorros de normales tenian el pelo, en serio, literalmente.

\--Imposible-- se digno a responder simplemente tras darle un sorbo a su sopa con cara muy seria.--Ellos nos han protegido desde nuestros inicios, son descendientes directos de una de las hijas de Erebo, a diferencia de todos nosotros que solo somos hijos de Nix.--

La leyenda cuenta, que cuando la humanidad perecia ante el Ragnarok, La Madre Noche bajo a la tierra y bendijo a solo los humanos puros de corazon dotandolos con un alma animal, brindandoles las armas para sobrevivir, ellos fueron los primeros were-beast, El Padre Oscuridad bajo junto con su esposa para cuidarla pero al ver tanto dolor en los ojos de los niños doto a ellos no solo de un alma animal sino de poder magico, el creo a lo que ellos llamaron simplemente 'Beast', una raza tan rara y fuerte que fueron vistos por un tiempo como Dioses o demonios - segun los humanos-.

Aunque no todos sobrevivieron, los hijos de Erebo guiaron a su nuevo pueblo y prosperaron. Artemisa maravillada por la naturaleza noble de estos nuevos seres les concedió el poder propagar su raza, pero debido a su poder y fuerza a algunos de estos hasta con condiciones.

Los were-beast prosperaron con la ayuda de los dioses que hacia milenios los humanos habian dado la espalda.

\--Mi punto es que hacia años que ningun Beast nace en los Rose, el tener uno en el Clan elevaría su estatus y fuerza aun mas pero solo han habido alfas desde entonces, ellos no son diferentes a los alfas de otras familias, a ti o a mi--

¿Los estaba comparando? Algo en toda su charla sin sentido lo irrito. Él era un Beta, jamas podria ser como ellos.

\--Pero aun asi ningun were-beast ajeno al Clan Rose a pedido una "Pelea del Rey" eso habla muy bien de ellos y de sus capacidades ¿no?-- Hati estaba siendo guiado a una charla completamente diferente a la que queria.

\--¿Tal vez estamos muy acostumbrados a su presencia?-- y eso pincho algo en él, parecia conocer el punto al que Heart queria llegar.

\--En cualquier caso ¿Quien quisiera su trabajo? Uno terminaría calvo o super viejo si se tratara de atender una manada de animales como nosotros ¿Por dinero? Lo dudo, ellos viven humildemente en una casa como cualquiera de aqui, y si se trata de fama o reconocimiento ellos nisiquiera hacen alarde de ello. -- comento Hati sin mas.-- en todo caso ¿No te dijeron como ocurrio su accidente?

Quiso restarle importancia al asunto de los lideres pero aun asi algo en todo eso lo molestaba.

\--No realmente, nos limitamos a hablar superficialmente-- Aunque quisiera saber mas de ella, él era un recien graduado y un extraño en esas tierras, aunque era su tierra natal vivio mas tiempo en Sathiri mas que ahi, Alaain no parecia muy confiada de él y ese en si ya era un obstáculo.

\--Eres un maldito galan y te limitaste a solo preguntarle de sus heridas ¡¿Realy?!-- En Sathiri Heart resaltaba como una estrella en un campo oscuro, la mayoria de los Strati no eran muy delicados ni refinados como él y en general las hembras siempre ponian su vista en él; joven, guapo, educado e inteligente, y no es que realmente envidiara su fisico al contrario el pobresito era victima de los celos de los demas machos asi que pese a que tenia toda a la atención femenina era carne de cañon para los adultos, eso sin embargo, no fue impedimento para que Heart resaltara y claro ¿Como quedarse atras?

\--si apenas la conosco, no esperes que hablemos tan amistosamente despues de un dia.--

\--Joder, con tu fisico ya le hubiera lanzado una caña para ver si quisiera ser mi pareja-- Murmuro irritado. Habia escuchado que la pequeña hembra era conocida por todos, no por su rebeldia ni desobediencia, sino porque ella siempre iba de la mano de su madre a donde fuera. Era un pequeño sol inprudente que siempre hacia reir a la Alfa con su cariño.

\-- ¿pues quien crees que soy? ¿Un puto omega?--Hablo Heart de modo irritado.-- es una ñiña, ni siquiera a tenido su primer celo ¿Quieres que sus hermanos me asesinen en un "acto de venganza"?

\--Para nada, pero hay que admitir que es un buen partido-- Como Beta que era y debido a su historial familiar necesitaba tener un puesto que lo igualara al de su hermano, asi que no podia evitar pensar asi muchas veces.

\--Te repito, sus hermanos me cortarian el miembro antes de que pudiera proponerle algo, pero no creas que no lo intentare--

"Suerte con eso" penso. --mmmm ... Pero ya que hablas de eso ¿No es raro que sobre protejan a la hembra menor? Bueno, es obvio que el macho sera el siguiente en tomar el control ¿Porque tomarse tantas molestias con una cachorra rebelde? --Dijo dando otro sorbo de su plato pillando esta vez algunos fideos.--

Podrian decir lo que quisieran de Hati, pero tonto no era, solia actuar como un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo pero era su mejor arma y despiste, era observador y curioso, cualidades naturales en un animal que pese a que era el unico beta de su familia eran apreciadas, era listo y hasta cierto punto cinico pero todo siempre era pensado con las variables posibles. --¿Cariño?--

\--¿Hablas en serio?-- alzando una ceja.

\--¿Por que no? Hemos visto muchos machos perder la cabeza o cualquier parte del cuerpo -literalmente- por una hembra, tú casi fuiste victima de algo asi varias veces ¿Por que su familia no puede hacer lo mismo?--

\--Hmmm-- Hati tomo una pieza de carne con sus palillos y miro su plato pensativo. Algo no le encajaba ni le cuadraba en el marco de la familia Rose. Si lo que Heart decia era cierto, ellos no pasaron por los ritos tradicionales de todo cachorro a Adulto, al contrario, ellos habian permanecido ocultos de una sociedad que en un futuro confiarían sus vidas en ellos y habian pasado desde mas jovenes por una transición impropia a su edad.

Y conocia solo a una persona con el mismo historial y realmente era de temer.

X...x...x

Los dias pasaron y con ellos el dolor.

Como su hermana habia prometido, visitaron a Snow con la Doctora Holly, el perro se veia prácticamente bien de no ser por las vendas en sus ojos y en un costado de su pata trasera.

\--son heridas tratables.-- Habia dicho mientras acariciaba la cabeza blanca del animal pese a que este intentaba morderla-- pero quedara ciego de por vida.

Y fue como una segunda bomba de agua helada le cayera encima, la sensación de hormigueo en las puntas de los dedos de sus manos era insoportable y viajo por sus brazos hasta su estomago, queria vomitar y desaparecer.

Se acerco a Snow y comenzo a acariciarlo suavemente por su cabeza y luego todo el cuerpo. El perro golpeo su nariz en su brazo y movia la cola animadamente cambiando a un modo sumiso de inmediato.

\--Perdón-- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y trataba de no llorar.-- ¿Donde esta Drago? Quiero llevarmelo-- lo solto y disimuladamente seco sus ojos parpadeando varias veces.

\--Tenemos un crematorio aqui, Alaain, podemos hacernos cargo de él-- Sabia que las intenciones de la Doctora Holly eran buenas, por algo ella era la encargada y todos la amaban, pero no podía dejarle ese trabajo a ella.

\--Lo enterraremos en el patio junto a los demas.-- Su casa habia sido hogar de varios perros desde hacia mucho, su abuelo les habia enseñado como enterrar a un animal adecuadamente para que este al morir protegiera lo que fue su hogar, y queria hacer lo mismo con Drago.

\--Como gustes--

Sus hermanos no mencionaron nada, simplemente escucharon y callaron.

Cuando Holly trajo el cuerpo de Drago en una camilla, este estaba envuelto en una manta, frio por el refrigerador que lo conservaba. Un nudo se alojo en su garganta y la necesidad de llorarlo bramo en su instinto animal.

Rápidamente Zēb lo tomo en sus brazos y lo coloco en una pequeña caja de madera para transportarlo.

Los ayudantes de Holly, Dev y Fang, dos betas, formidos y grandes ayudaron a llevarse la caja y Zēb se encargo de cargar a Snow hasta el auto.

El camino a casa habia sido silencioso y aunque nadie dijese nada, sabia que todo era culpa suya.

El entierro fue sencillo, Zēb cabo un oyo al fondo del patio tracero y ahi depositaron el cuerpo, no sin antes cubir su cara con una manta y dejarle varios amuletos dentro.

Pese a que sus hermanos le dedicaron una oracion ella se limito a ver a su compañero en lo que seria su descanzo eterno y por un momento pudo verlo levantarse, sacudirse la suciedad y salir del agujero.

Pero eso no sucederia.

La vida no era tan buena.

Entre Zigrid y Zēb comenzaron a cubrirlo de tierra y ella debido a sus heridas solo marco el lugar con una planta con raices.

Su tumba le traeria vida a esa planta.

Pararse de su cama era un triunfo y hacer algo en su comoda casa era imposible, incluso cocinar se le había Prohibido.

Pese a que sanaba rapido el dolor parecia mas mental que fisico, la comezón de las costras estaban matando su paciencia y la tentacion de quitarlas era mucha. Durante los dos dias siguientes tuvo que tener cuidado de que estas no se infectaran -cosa que nunca paso- pero su cuerpo parecia negarse a desvanecer las marcas.

Como era natural en ella en esos cuatro dias las heridas ya eran parte del pasado pero...

\--Dejaron cicatriz-- Se dijo mientras se miraba al espejo y con la punta de sus dedos acariciaba la piel mal formada y abultada. Las cicatricen no habian crecido mucho pero si eran un recordatorio constante de su imprudencia.

Tres marcas de garras le atravesaban en abdomen pero en ese momento era el menor de sus problemas.

X...x...x...x

Recibió la noticia de Alaain con la bilis en la garganta. Su cara se habia puesto roja y las venas de su frente y brazos saltaron ante el gran flujo de sangre.

\--¡Esa maldita cachorra!--Gruño. Sebastian que era el pobre mensajero, estaba alerta para esquivar cualquier cosa que su jefe se le pudiese ocurrir.

Carlos Nix era conocido por su 'finicima' forma de hablar y comportarse por sus mas anegados, mientras que para el publico en general era un hombre que jamas perdia los estribos y era el hielo en momentos de fiar, osea, alguien confiable, en ese momento se convertia en 'Lord Nix'. Sebastian sabia que en ese momento estaba lidiando con Carlos, padre viudo de tres cachorros.

\--¿Y se encuentra bien?--Pregunto despues de lanzar mil maldiciones al cielo.

\--Mas que bien, se recupero con extremada facilidad, pero no asi sus mascotas-- Le informo. Llevaba desde que era un centinela joven lidiando con el pobre hombre y sabia muy bien como tratar con él, no era malo, pero si muy temperamental, sobre todo cuando se encontraba solo

\--¿Que les paso?-- él habia educado a esos perros para que cuidaran de su familia en su ausencia, su hija menor inmediatamente se habia enamorado de ellos a un punto que el cariño se volvió mutuo y pasaron a ser de ella, completamente, en cuerpo y alma.

\--Segun Thomas, uno de ellos murio, el otro estaba en cuidados pero se recupero bien--

\--¿y el nueva especie?--

\--Lograron capturarlo con vida y lo están estudiando, pero hasta el momento nadie puede hacerce csrgo de él de manera fija, es muy agrecivo y a lastimado a dos de sus cuidadores--

\--Matenlo--Ordeno tajante. Su animal interior queria sangre por la derramada de su hija.

\--No pueden-- Nix lo miro gélidamente.

\--¡¿Como chingados no?!-- Gruño.

\--La presa es de su hija, Alaain. Ella lo trajo vivo a las cercanías de Nerea y fue ella la que mantuvo una pequeña pelea con él, pese a que perdio y demas, segun nuestras leyes y costumbres, ella tiene la ultima palabra de su muere o viva-- Hablo calmadamente-- Ella sobrevivio a un Nueva especie de enorme tamaño sola y a tan corta edad, por lo cual es justo que ella sea quien decida.

Un atisbó de orgullo brillo en sus ojos y la euforia lo lleno de pies a cabeza. Sus hijos habian sido entrenados por los mejores Stratis y que su hija menor pudiera hacerse de un Trofeo asi era alagador.

Estaba orgulloso y preocupado, sus habilidades comenzaban a resaltar cada vez mas y solo era cuestion de tiempo para que todos supieran de su verdadera naturaleza.

\--¿El nuevo entrenador aun no llega a Nerea?-- Cambio de tema rapidamente-- se supone que llegaria en estos dias junto a otros novatos.

\--No. Pidio retrasar su llegada debido a problemas personales--

\--Lo que faltaba--

X...x...x...x

¡Ah!

Era un imposible.

La imagen de las hembras Rose estaba clabada en su cabeza. Ambas eran muy bonitas y tenian un encanto peculiar.

Sabia de primera mano que seria casi imposible acercarse a cualquiera de las dos ahora que Alaain habia abandonado el centro medico.

Su corazón martillaba tan fuerte su pecho ante los nervios que creia que moriria de euforia. Necesitaba acercarse. Saber mas de ellas.

No importaba cual, si lograba hacerse de una de ellas su vida como Beta mejoraria indudablemente.

\--Tiene que ser mia--

Listooo

Al fin terminado.

¿quien sera el casanova oportunista? XD

Espero les haya gustado!


	5. 05

Capitulo 5 - The Beginning

"Me agarrare tan fuerte que no lo dejare perder,

Porque si abro mis manos,

Entonces lo dejera escapar,

No habia nada que me hiciera perder y abandonarlo"

Se habia despertado temprano esa mañana por pura y vil costumbre pero no se habia levantado de la cama por nada del mundo. Solo se dedico a ver el techo de su habitacion pensando en todo y nada a la vez; cuando su padre llegara se les vendria el mundo encima y como siempre ella terminaria pagando parte de los platos rotos.

A tres semanas del incidente y solo a unos dias del regreso del alfa, Alaain se habia recuperado mucho antes de lo previsto, Thomas los puso al tanto de la Nueva especie junto a lo que sorprecivamente pasaria con él y lo de su padre junto a su reaccion y respuesta, gradualmente todo volvio a la normalidad, y sin escapadas o sorpresas.

Solto un suspiro tan largo y profundo que creyo desinflarse entre las sabanas. Desde que su madre habia muerto su padre habia cambiado tan radicalmente que parecia otro, su humor era explosivo y el clasico carisma enfermiso pero chistoso que tenia habia desaparecido volviendolo secó, como las plantas que traia a la casa.

Sonrio suavemente ante el recuerdo de su madre decir que le gustaban las flores coloridas y grandes, en esa epoca la casa parecia mas un invernadero que un hogar, su madre se encargaba de todo lo referente a su cuidado gracias a su pequeña "habilidad", pero todo cambio cuando se embarazo de Alaain a ya una avanzada edad, este ultimo nacimiento la debilito pero ella parecia muy feliz cuando cargaba a la pequeña, al principio no lo entendio y tardo mucho en comprender porque su madre podria amar tanto a alguien que practicamente la estaba matando.

Una sonrisa amarga cruso su rostro ante el sentimiento que eso le ocasionaba. Debido a la naturaleza de su hermana y la salud de su madre ambas terminaron mudandose a Banan, un lugar apartado de las tierras principales, tambien conocido por ser un lugar donde la medicina herbolaria prosperaba rapidamente al tener una amplia gama de flora.

Pese a que eran una familia, su padre no podia abandonar su lugar y ellos no podian darle mas carga a su madre, como tal, Zēb y ella se habian quedado con la promesa de que podian visitarlas unos dias cada cierto tiempo y que tan pronto su salud mejorara, volveria.

La distancia habia durado seis años.

Alaain, como habian nombrado a la pequeña cachorro, volvio siendo una niña alfa lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ser miembro del clan de manera activa pero pese a que habian vuelto su madre no vivio mucho.

\--¡ZIGRI~D!--

Dio un brinco en su sitio ante la repentina intromisión de su hermana en su habitación.

\--¡Espe...! ¡Ah!--

Ella inmediatamente al localizarla se abalanzó sobre ella recostándose a su lado.

Alaain la abrazo fuerte y calidamente, pese a su edad, aun actuaba como una cachorra llena de felicidad y vida. Ella devolvió el abrazo cálidamente.

\--Despierta floja, el desayuno esta servido-- dijo enterrando su cabeza entre sus pechos.--Awww estan suavesitos--

\--Kiaa~ ¡Aguanta...!!-- Se estremeció un poco cuando esta comenzó a masajearlos con su frente y mejillas, restregándose en ella mimosamente.-- me haces cosquillas-- Dijo entre risas.

\--¡y apenas empiezo!-- dijo inmovilizándola de las manos.

\--¡ZĒB! ¡Ayuda!-- Grito entre risitas.

Ella siempre actuaba asi cuado la euforia la llenaba, era expontaneo y al azar, sin dia fijo y por cualquier cosa, se pasaba el dia saltando y riendo a carcajadas todo el dia y acosandola sexualmente sin parar, incluso Zēb sufria de sus ataques de una manera perversa y morvosa, pese a que en ellos era comun, segun Sebastian y su padre era demaciado para los demas were-beast asi que frente a los demas Alaain en esos momentos se limitaba a ser un foco entre sombras.

Podia escuchar como su hermano subia las escaleras y la sensacion de jugeteo y vergüenza la invadio, Alaain cambio su agarre por una pose que la trapaba entre la cama y ella, en su rostro brillaba una sonrisa travieza, inevitablemente eso la llevo a reirse con ella ante la idea que por sus ojos atravezo.

\--¿Se quieren apurar? Se va a enfriar-- Zēb entro entre divertido y hambriento a la habitacion sin esperarse encontrar una escena asi frente a sus ojos.

Zigrid estaba recostada en su cama su cabello suelto esparcido por toda la cama su cara esta sonrojada y su mirada se veia suplicante, la pijama que traia era de tirantes blanca de poliéster, sin sosten haciendo que todo en la tela se apreciara bien con la debida censura, y un short negro algo flojo mostrando sus piernas largas y torneadas y un poquito mas; encima de ella estaba Alaain entre sus piernas atrapandola con su cuerpo; con una playera de tirantes negra que caian por sus hombros mostrando parte de sus grandes atributos igualmente sin sosten, una braga en forma de short color gris dejaba ver mas piel y contorno.

La escena era erotica. Jodidamente sexy.

\--¿Puedo unirme?-- Zigrid lo miro desconcertada y Alaain empezo a reirse a carcajadas no solo por la pregunta sino por la cara de su hermano.

\--No. Ella solo es mia-- Dijo de manera seductora mientras volvia a poner su cabeza entre los pechos de Zigrid.--¿Verdad hermanita?-- Esta vez masajeo un poco su busto.

\--Waa~ espera... No me hagarres asi-- su rostro estaba entre sonrojado y divertido, realmente mas que manosearla le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

\--¡Eres cruel!-- Zēb hizo un pequeño puchero-- Yo tambien quiero...-- Dio dos pasos hacia ellas.

Alaain de un golpe se levanto y como si nada se aparto de la cama.

\--Bueno, yo ya me voy ¡Adios!-- y desaparecio por la puerta dejando a un Zēb completamente confundido.

\--¿Pero qué...?-- solo se distrajo un momento cuando sintio el aura asecina de Zigrid sobre él.

\--¡¡ZĒB...!!-- Su hermana estaba de pie frente a él envuelta en un aura en llamas y ojos asecinos.--¡Maldito...!--

\--Espera...no... Yo no hice nada... Ey!... ¡NOOO!--

\--Dioses, que escandalosos.-- Dijo tranquilamente Alaain en el pasillo mientras bajaba a desayunar.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad con una Alaain muriendo internamente de la risa, un Zēb un tanto traqueteado y con Zigrid mas despierta y avergonzada que de costumbre.

Pero feliz.

Era increible como en esos años la relacion entre ellos habia cambiado tan abruptamente.

Poco despues de que su madre y Alaain llegasen a la casa, ella volvio a recaer y esta vez no pudo recuperarse. Su madre habia aceptado su destino y por eso habia vuelto, para estar con sus seres queridos y morir tranquila sabiendo que sus hijos estarian bien. Porque asi era ella, siempre sus hijos por sobre cualquier cosa, incluso por ella misma.

Su muerte fue rapida y llego una mañana de septiembre. Y a todos los habia tomado por sorpresa.

La muerte se habia colado en silencio por su habitación y se la llevo mientras todos dormian. Su padre en ese momento habia sido el primero en percatarse a los pocos segundos debido a su vinculo. Ellos se enteraron varias horas después solo cuando el llanto de su progenitor llego a sus oidos. Al principio, ninguno de ellos lo creia, Zēb fue el primero en derrumbarse y ella le siguio de cerca, ambos se habian acercado al cuerpo de su madre y trataron de despertarla llamandola.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Solo entonces se percato de que Alaain se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta de la habitacion completamente estoica y absorta en la escena frente a ella. Ella no lloraba, solo los miraba muy ajena del lugar y el momento.

Su padre se acerco a ella y le explico lo que sucedia, Alaain Solo pudo mirarlo a los ojos y estudiar su rostro, como si no creyera que su padre estuviera llorando.

\--Ahorita vengo-- Dijo con voz bajita.

Luego salio de la habitación.

Recordaba ese dia como si estuviera tatuado en su piel, en un principo no entendio su actitud y en cierto modo le tuvo enojo y rencor, muy dentro de ella sabia que no era verdad pero en ella nacio la idea de que era culpa de esa cachorra que su madre hubiese muerto y al parecer no era la única.

Alaain no habia vuelto a la casa hasta despues de dos horas de haber salido. Tan pronto su padre habia abierto la puerta Alaain inmediatamente comenzó a llorar, como si al fin hubiese asimilado la idea. El mayor inmediatamente la abrazo y consolo como habia hecho con ellos momentos antes. El alfa asumio rápidamente que debido a la edad y a su apego, su hermana no habia aceptado lo que sucedia, excusando su extraño comportamiento.

Tiempo despues, luego de todo eso, se dio cuenta de que solo habia dos motivos para llorar: Solo los niños lloraban porque sentian lastima de si mismos, y el otro es cuando te invade una profunda tristeza.

Cuando fue el funeral, la aldea completa de Nerea dejo una rosa sobre la hogera deseando lo mejor para ella, su padre permanecio despierto toda la noche vigilando que el fuego no se apagara, ellos por otra parte durmieron a un lado de él no queriendo dejarlos solos y acompañar a su madre en su nuevo camino.

Fue en ese tiempo cuando la casa era silencio y llantos cuando Alaain junto con su padre cambiaron y todo solo fue en picada para su joven familia.

\--¡Voy saliendo!-- Grito la castaña desde la puerta con la cadena de Snow en la mano. Habia cambiado sus ropas de dormir por una playera de tirantes sin mangas negra con un estampado de craneo en ella, una sudadera ajustada del mismo color con gorra con orejas de conejo con forro de franjas rojas, unos vaqueros de mezclilla y unas deportivas.

\--¡Nada de escapadas!--Grito desde la cocina Zēb.

\--¡Nah!--

Hoy era la primera vez que su hermana salia despues de lo sucedid teniendo que hacerse cargo de Snow debido a que no podia guiarse por si mismo, habia un punto que hasta a ella le daba lastima ya que cuando él se movia por la casa sabias que estaba cerca ya que chocaba con las cosas.

Los primeros dias segun Holly habian sido los mas duros ya que no queria comer y estaba deprimido, no por no poder ver o moverse a gusto, sino que se encontraba en un momento de duelo.

Todo duro un momento hasta que Alaain llego a su lado.

Según Holly fue debido a que como Snow consideraba a su hermana como lider de su manada y mostrarle que ella estaba bien gracias a ellos, fue un motivador suficiente, él la necesitaba y viceversa. Y tal vez tenia razon, pero ahora que lo pensaba tal vez no era la unica manada que lideraba. Ella habia sido inesperadamente el pegamento de su familia cuando todo se estaba llendo al traste rapidamente.

En los dias siguientes al funeral, su padre se ausentaba mucho de la casa, y cuando estaba, se encontraba encerrado en su pequeño despacho al fondo de la casa siempre molesto, con cara seria. Bernard, amigo de su padre se hizo cargo de ellos en ese tiempo de luto debido a que como were-beast que era por lo regular solian tener una pareja de por vida, les habia explicado, y que era su unico modo de no volverse autodestructivo, su hermano y ella no podian dejar de llorar a su mamá y como tal su ausencia y prácticamente su padre no podia lidiar con tantas cosas encima él solo.

Realmente apenas recordaba haber visto tambien a Alaain en la casa. La pequeña cachorra hiperactiva y feliz habia sido remplazada en ese momento por una que se habia vuelto aspera. Ya no compartia nada, ni siquiera tiempo y se la pasaba encerrada en su pequeño mundo. Se perdia durante ratos en algun punto de la casa.

Lo mas duro de ese tiempo no fue en si la ausencia de su padre, sino el como actuaba cuando cualquiera de los tres estaba a su alrededor.

Desde entonces Zēb fue criado para ser quien cuidara de ellas y el clan, despojandolo de muchas cosas y privilegios para alguien de su edad y jerarquía. Bernard fue su entrenador casi a tiempo completo manteniendolo ocupado y Zēb con tal de mantenerlo feliz, obedecia. El joven Strati no era cualquier chiste mal contado pese a su apariencia delicada y juvenil, demostro ser la elite entre su grupo siendo reconocido por los adultos, era serio cuando se trataba del entrenamiento y brutal; pero cuando no estaba torturando a su hermano era un buen were con el cual hablar y él fue quien les explico muchas cosas respecto a su familia, pese a que no era parte de ella, su padre lo consideraba un hermano.

Un dia su hermano le preguntó:

\--¿Por qué la muerte se lleva a las personas que amamos?--

Y él con calma se sento a un lado de ellos y le respondio:

\-- La muerte no nos roba a los que amamos. Al contrario, nos los guarda y los inmortaliza en nuestros recuerdos y en nuestras acciones-- La mirada azul del Strati reflejaba completa comprensión y cariño, era raro, él era completamente diferente a lo que parecia-- Ellos viven aqui --continuo señalando el corazón de Zēb-- y mientras nosotros sigamos pensando en ellos, nunca moriran--

Durante un tiempo sus palabras fueron un buen consejo.

Ella se mantenia cerca de su hermano para no sentirse sola en la casa asi que ambos fueron testigos de como la jerarquía de la casa habia cambiado en un chasquido de dedos. Bernard tambien se percato de todo como buen observador y en ningun momento trato de excusar a su lider y como buen amigo, hubo momentos en los que discutía con él.

Y Bernard nunca demostro sumisión pese a que a veces las discusiones subian mucho de tono.

Ambos veian como su padre la consentia mas de la cuenta, habia mas afecto, mas tiempo, mas libertades, ella podia colarse en su despacho y perderse ahi horas, si el alfa salia de casa al pueblo Alaain siempre iba al frente de él para acompañarlo llegando a casa a manos llenas. Lord Nix se habia olvidado de que tenia tres cachorros en total, no obstante, Zēb nunca le reprocho mucho a su padre y en ella el sentimiento de rencor se alojo.

Y las desgracias apenas estaban comenzando.

\--Relajate, regresara sin incidentes-- le dijo Zēb guardando el último plato en la alacena despues de ver su expresión de preocupación.--No saldra al bosque--

\--¿y quien piensa en eso?-- bufo, pillada.

\--Lo tienes escrito por todo el rostro-- se burlo tomando asiento en la silla frente a ella de la mesa.

\--Papá nos va a matar-- Dijo al fin dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa.

\--¿Tu crees que nos corte en pedacitos y nos oculte en el jardin?--

\--Solo espero que sea rápido--

Su hermano solo se rio despreocupado ante lo que probablemente se avecinaba. De todos, Zēb era el que mantenia la calma en primer lugar, jamás se exaltaba o perdia el control. Era la serenidad en persona. Ella era el trabajo duro, el cerebro, la experiencia. Alaain era el poder, el instinto y la chispa del humor negro.

Como decia Bernard en sus entrenamientos, los tres como individuos eran fuertes pero como manada si lograban trabajar juntos serían letales. Para mantenerlos ocupados y para tratar de unirlos como familia comenzó a ocuparse de las hembras también.

Pero era mas facil pensarlo que hacerlo. Y cuando se trataba de niños separados, unirlos... Era mucho mas difícil.

Pronto las diferencias se hicieron visibles y Bernard entendio el actuar de su padre.

La naturaleza salvaje de su hermana menor salio a flote conformé ganaba habilidad, pese a su corta edad era natural en ella nadar, correr, y trepar, su escusa, en banan lo hacia muy seguido y habia cogido experiencia. Ella por otra parte no podia tomar el ritmo de sus dos hermanos. Se cansaba rápido y su cuerpo no soportaba el ritmo.

Temio por un momento que el chequeo medico se hubiese equivocado y arrojara que ella era una omega.

Y sintió odio... Odio hacia su hermana, odio a su hermano, odio hacia su padre... El odio la consumió hasta el punto de odiarse a si misma.

Bernard en ese momento se habia percatado del aroma amargo del sentimiento y con calma le respondio:

\--El odio es un lugar donde se esconde uno cuando no se puede enfrentar a la tristeza-- dijo tranquilamente mirando al frente y luego a ella-- no todos somos iguales ni aprendemos del mismo modo o rapidez, respira --Le dijo mientras la incitaba a inspirar con él, y lo hizo. -- suelta el aire lentamente y enfoca toda esa energia en otra cosa, esfuerzate sin lastimarte y los alcanzaras a tu ritmo y a tu modo.-- Las palabras de Bernard seguido sonaban como una galleta de la fortuna o como las de un viejo monje pero siempre venian a ella como un salvavidas.

Y trataba de aferrarse a ellas con uñas y dientes.

\--¿y como vas con eso?- Pregunto Zēb de la nada. Ella inmediatamente entendio la pregunta aun cuando él no especificará de lo que hablaba.

\--Con altos y bajos, a veces paso largas temporadas tranquila y hay noches en las que no descanso una semana seguida--

\--Deberias pedirle ayuda a alguna de las ancianas del templo--

\--¿a esas viejas locas? No gracias, y ¿Si me piden quedarme? No quiero quedarme a vestir santos.--

\--pero ellas podrian ayudarte--

\--Alaain tambien sufre esto y no la veo pidiendo ayuda a una bola de viejitas percinadas--

\--Por que es su poder, a vivido toda su vida con el, es natural en ella, tú solo lo heredaste sin quererlo--

\--hmmmm--

\--Es solo una sugerencia, también podrias pedirle ayuda a Alaain--

\--No quiero que se entere-- no queria que la sensacion de culpa regresara, habian tenido suficiente para dos vidas.

\--¡Ahi vas de nuevo!-- se levanto de golpe de la mesa azotando sus manos en esta-- ¿Quieres que ocurra lo mismo que hace años?--

\--¡Relajate, a mi no me grites!-- su falta de confianza en su criterio la molesto.

\--responde-- eran raros los momentos en los que Zēb te alzaba la voz y te gritaba, realmente, lo tubo que estar fastidiando para que él la mirara tan intensamente que hasta el vestigio de amarillo en sus ojos se hiciese intenso.

\--No--

\--¿entonces?--

\--dejame pensarlo--

\--¡Ahhg!-- y salio de la cocina dando sancadas hasta su habitación haciéndose oir con un portazo al final.

Amaba a su hermano, siempre preocupándose, cuidandola.

Con el pasar de los meses eso mismo ocasionó que algo en ella se rompiera. Algo en su cuerpo comenzó a fallar arrebatándole la energia, el hambre y lentamente, la vida.

\--¡¿Que sucede contigo?!-- Zēb habia entrado en su habitación de golpe tras terminar el entrenamiento matutino, estaba sudoroso y lleno de tierra pero mas que cansado se veia molesto.

Hacia una semana que habia dejado de atender algunos entrenamientos solo para mantenerse resguardada en su cuarto, a simple vista parecia solo un momento de berrinche, pero la verdad es que algo no andaba bien con ella pero no queria preocupar a nadie.

Pese a sentirse asi al ver la cara de preocupación y enojó de su hermano la necesidad de hacerle saber como se sentia pudo mas que ella. Le hablo de los insomnios y de su falta de apetito, y de otros sintomas que rebelaban que algo no iba bien, pero atrivuyo todo al estrés generado por los acontecimientos del ultimo año, todo habia sido tan rápido y abrupto que cualquiera hubiera perdido media cabeza.

\--¿Por eso no has comido con nosotros?-- Ella asintio suavemente como si esperará algun regaño o algo parecido, pero en cambio Zēb solo se le quedo viendo tan fijamente que podia sentir los engranes de su cerebro trabajar. -- ¿Hablaste de esto con Bernard? ¿Con papá?

\--¿Estas loco? ¡Claro que no!-- le respondio como si le hubiese dicho la blasfemia mas horrenda del mundo.-- y te prohibo decirles algo.

\--¡Pero...!-- trató de disuadirla pero ella rápidamente lo corto.

\--Confia en mi, estoy bien, solo estoy cansada, dame unos dias y regresare a hacerte compañia con el espartano.-- río falsamente. Odiaba mentir y sobre todo a él.

\--¿Lo prometes?-- muy en el fondo sabia que Zēb no se habia tragado su mentira pero le agradecio infinitamente que no insistiera.

\--Te lo aseguro--

Pero las destinos tenian maneras crueles de tirarles sus planes.

El sonido de los pasos de alguien aproximandose a la casa la alertaron de la llegada de Alaain a la casa, tomo aire, se relajo y trato de evaporar el aroma de su mal humor.

\--¡Llegue!-- grito desde la puerta soltando la cadena en el pequeño perchero de la entrada y dejando al perro suerto por la casa.-- ara... ¿y Zēb? --Pregunto despues de no verlo en la planta baja.

\--En su cuarto.-- Respondio como si nada.

\--¿y ese milagro? ¿le llego su celo o algo?--

Instintivamente sonrio ante la idea de su hermano sufriendo por el celo pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos.

\--No lo se, probablemente, en todo caso dejalo estar, es un macho y necesita estar solo--

\--Como gusten, pero antes de que se me olvide tengo malas noticias-- Dijo sentandose de golpe en el sofa.

¿y ahora que?

\--¿Que hiciste?-- camino hacia ella parándose a su lado con las manos en la cintura.

\--¡Yo aun nada!-- alzo sus manos en modo de rendicion y riendose nerviosamente.

\--¿Entonces?-- Zigrid alzo su perfecta ceja haciendo una mueca escéptica.

\--Bueno...-- miro hacia otro lado como temiendo decirlo-- me encontre con Kroo mientras paseaba y me dijo que Bernard viene en camino.

\--¡¡¿QUE?!!--

\--¡Di que es mentira!-- Zēb salio inmediatamente de su habitación con solo una polera y boxers con cara de incredulidad.

\--Dijo que papá lo llamo despues de que se enterara del incidente y que llegaria en dos dias... Perdón-- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos con carita conpungida.

¡Estaban doblemente muertos!


End file.
